Cries For Help
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Nicole has been haunted by her past since she was 16. What happens when her past comes back to get her? Will she be able to handle it? Who's doing it? The truth might be closer than she thinks.
1. Remembering

* Cries for Help *~*~* HORROR/ MYSTERY/ ROMANCE 

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone unfortunately, wish I did. It's all fiction. Don't sue, I have nothing. 

CHAPTER: 1 Remembering 

"Help!" Nicole screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. Her friend Jeff Hardy was in the room and he tried to comfort her. It was the same thing every night. Jeff had gotten so used to it he started sharing a hotel room with Nicole, to be there when she woke up. He knew how devastating this all was for her, and he felt horrible, not knowing what to do. 

It all started five years ago, when Nicole's parents and little sister had been murdered. It was July 9, 1998, Nicole was planning on spending the day with her best friends, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, and Shane Helms. They were indies wrestlers at the time and they were on the road all the time. But, since Shane, Nicole, and Shannon's birthdays were coming up, they all decided to come back for a visit. Nicole awoke that morning and took a shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs, what she saw shocked her. She had to grab onto the railing of the staircase to not fall down. She saw her mother, lying on the ground, surrounded by blood. It looked like she had been stabbed. Nicole did the first thing that came to mind. She ran two houses down the street and pounded on the door until a tall man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes answered it. It was Matt Hardy. 

"Hey, Nic. What's wrong?" Matt asked, seeing the look on Nicole's tear-stained face. She couldn't answer him, she just pointed to her house. Matt knew something was wrong and he ran to Nicole's house. Nicole watched him go, not able to move. Just then, Jeff appeared at the door, behind Nicole. 

"Hey babygirl." Jeff said to Nicole. She slowly turned around to face Jeff. He saw her crying and pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter?" Nicole again pointed to her house. Not giving it a second thought, Jeff picked Nicole up and carried her over to her house. When he got there, Matt was almost in shock. Instead of finding Nicole's mom, he had found her father, he had also been stabbed, in the chest. Later that day, when the police and coroner were at Nicole's house, they found Nicole's little sister, Gabriella dead in her room, in a closet. 

Nicole was heartbroken and scared. She was worried that the murderer might come after her. Matt and Jeff's dad, Gilbert, insisted she stay with him. She did, until she finished school, then she started training for the WWE in 2000. Matt and Jeff were already in the WWE (then WWF), with Matt's new girlfriend Amy Dumas. On her birthday in 2000 (July 23), Nicole debuted at the Fully Loaded PPV. She instantly became a fan favorite and her and Amy (Lita) became best friends and the best women's tag team in the WWF. 

Five years later, Nicole and Amy were still best friends and a great tag team. But, everyone, even Jeff had been noticing that Nicole was drifting away from them. No one understood it. Then Jeff realized that it was June 9, 2003. In a month it would be the five year anniversary of the deaths of Nicole's family. 

A/N: What do you guys think? Thumbs up or down? R&R and tell me!!! :)


	2. The Note

CHAPTER: 2 The Note 

"Hey Nic." Jeff greeted walking into the Hardyz locker room. Nicole was in there, sitting on the couch, indian style, reading a book. "What'cha reading?" 

"Not much." she answered plainly, not looking up from her book. 

"Ok." Jeff answered. "I'm just gonna go for a run." He said, taking off his T-Shirt and putting on a white tank top. He then grabbed a pair of workout pants from his bag and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out in a pair of black sweatpants. He put on his sneakers and started to walk out the door. "Oh Nic," he said, stopping. 

"Hmmmm?" she asked. 

"A note came for you today." At this, Nicole looked up. "I don't know who from, I didn't wanna be nosy." 

Nicole finally got up. "Thanks Jeff." she replied. Jeff shrugged and left the room. 

"I miss the old Nicole." He said aloud. 

"Your not alone." 

Jeff quickly turned around to see his best friend, Shannon Moore. "Shan, you scared me. You miss our Nickie, too?" Shannon nodded. 

"She's not the same now." He answered. 

"I know. Well, I'm gonna go for a run. Talk to you later man." 

"Bye, Jeff." Shannon said. He looked at the locker room door again and walked away. 'This is gonna be a weird month, I can feel it.' He thought to himself, shuddering at the thought. 

Inside the locker room, Nicole had found the note. "Gotcha." She said to herself. She sat back down on the couch, indian style. She looked at her name written on the front. All capital letters. 'It looks so familiar.' She thought. She carefully examined the note. It was in a baby blue envelope, her favorite color, it wasn't very large, and the handwriting was so familiar. She slowly opened the note and read it to herself: 

__

***~Dear Nikki,~*** 

__

Hey sweetheart. How are you? I'm good. I miss you you know. It's been so weird without you in my life. I've seen you on T.V. You lived out your dream. Now if only you had come to me instead of those Hardy Boys. We could've been so much happier. But, you paid the cosequences, didn't you? Well I don't think you've paid enough. Sweetheart, you haven't even seen the half of it. I will make you regret picking that Jeff Hardy over me. I will win, I always do. Love ya, Sweets...... 

__

Love always~Your secret admirer.*** 

Nicole shuddered, worried about who this person could be. It had to be someone she knew. Consequences? Her parents and Gabby? Nicole felt the tears come to her eyes. She tried to control herself and calmed down, but she finally gave up and let herself cry her eyes out. She wished Jeff was there. He always made her feel better. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "It's only a month til the 5 year anniversary, and now this. Why?" Nicole shuddered as she felt a gust of wind flow through her. Suddenly, she knew something was wrong. "Oh no, please!!!" She cried. "PLEASE!!!" 

A/N: What do you guys think? Cliffhangers seem to be my specialty, hahaha lol. Hope you guys like it, R&R pleeze!!! :) Nicole ***


	3. The Accident

CHAPTER 3: The Accident 

Nicole was sitting in her locker room. She was getting ready to leave. When she went to put her cell phone away, it rang. "Hello?" She questioned. 

"Hey sexy." A voice said. 

"Who is this?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that, the person hung up. 

Nicole got scared. She got the rest of her stuff together and went to leave when her phone rang again. It scared her so bad, she dropped her bag. She picked up the phone and got up the courage to confront the person on the other line. 

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but you better leave me the hell alone!!!" Nicole shouted. 

"Nic?" A familiar voice questioned. 

"Matt? God, I'm sorry." Nicole apologized. "Someone called me, and it was creepy. Sorry." 

"Nic, it's fine, but......" 

"But what?" Nicole asked, suddenly scared again. 

"It's uh, Jeff. He's hurt Nic." 

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt the air drain from her lungs. She managed to finally gasp out, "What? Jeffy?" 

"Look, Nic, Chris is still at the arena. I called him and he's waiting for you." Matt explained. "He's gonna bring you here." 

"Where's here?" 

"The hospital." Nicole quickly hung up and found Chris Irvine. He drove her over to the hospital. When they got there, they got Jeff's room number. 

"Room 218." The elderly nurse informed them. Chris thanked her, while Nicole darted for the room. When she got there, she stopped. 

"Aren't you gonna go in?" Chris asked. 

"I don't know if I can see him hurt." Nicole replied. 

"Come on, you need to see him." Chris told her, nudging her forward. She obeyed and stepped in the room. 

The first people she saw were Matt and Amy. Matt was sitting in a chair, by the bed, holding Jeff's hand. Amy sat on the bed, on the side of Jeff. Nicole then noticed Shane Helms sitting in the window sill. There were two people she didn't see. 

"Where's Shan and Dad?" Nicole asked, waking everyone from their daze. She was referring to Shannon Moore and Matt and Jeff's father Gilbert, who Nicole thought of as her own father. 

"Dad will be here tomorrow, hes gotta get a plane first. Shan will be here soon." Matt answered. He walked up to Nicole and hugged her. She followed him over to the hospital bed. Nicole took one look at Jeff and gasped. 

He had a big white bandage on his head, cuts and bruises on his face, and an ace bandage on his left wrist. "Oh my god." Nicole whispered. She started crying and she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. She turned around, into Matt's strong embrace. 

"It's ok sis, he'll be fine." Matt said, while trying to hold back his own tears. 

Nicole turned her head when she heard the door open. She attempted to smile when she saw Shannon walk in the room. He looked like he was going to cry too. Matt let go of Nicole and she walked over to Shannon and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, while a few tears fell down his face. He quickly regained his composure and turned to Matt, keeping one arm wrapped around Nicole. "What happened?" He asked. 

"I don't know." Matt answered. "A cop found him outside of his car. He said it looked like someone had hit him in the head." Amy started crying and Matt quickly wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. 

"Shane you ok?" Chris suddenly asked. Everyone had forgotten that the two of them were there, since they had been so quiet. 

Shane turned his head and nodded. Nicole noticed that his face was wet. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks shorty." He whispered. She nodded. 

"So," Chris said breaking the ice, "We have to wait until Jeff wakes up to find out what happened?" Matt nodded. 

Just then a nurse walked in the room. "I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over." 

"Ma'am, I'm his family may I please stay?" Matt asked. 

"Yes but only you. I'll go get you a blanket." Matt thanked her and she left. Matt said goodbye to all his friends, until he came to Nicole. 

"Matty, I'm not leaving." Nicole said. 

"Nic," Matt started, but he was cut off. 

"You said it yourself, I'm your 'sister'. So I'm staying too. I care about Jeff as much as you." 

"Yeah just not as a brother." Matt joked, smiling for the first time since Jeff's accident. Nicole smiled too. 

"Does he know?" Nicole asked. Matt shook his head 'no'. Then the nurse walked in again. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry you're going to have to leave now." The nurse said politely. 

"Actually miss, this is my little sister." Matt lied. 

"Oh, ok I guess. But I don't have any more blankets." 

"I don't need one." Nicole answered. The nurse nodded and left. Matt took his blanket and curled up in the chair, while Nicole climbed up on the hospital bed next to Jeff. She snuggled close and whispered, "I love you skittles." in Jeff's ear, hoping he would hear her. She then fell asleep. What neither Matt nor Nicole saw was the black shadow standing at the door. 

A/N: Whaddya think? Good, scary, suspenseful? I'm trying my best at suspense here. There should be horror later. Who is this crazy stalker? Who killed Nicole's family? Are the stalker and the murderer the same person? R&R pretty please!!!? Thanx for the reviews so far! I appreciate it! :) Nicole***


	4. Peeping Tom

CHAPTER 4: Peeping Tom 

*Ok, dumb chap name, but I couldn't think of anything else. So sue me! Not literally of course!!! LOL :) Nicole *** 

Nicole woke up the next morning wondering where she was. She looked up and saw Jeff sleeping. She realized that she was in the hospital with Jeff still. She saw Matt sleeping in the chair. She looked back up at Jeff and picked up her hand. She softly stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hey Nickie." 

"Hey skittles, how do you feel?" 

"Like crap." He answered. "My head is killing me." 

Nicole nodded. "Understandable, seeing as what happened." Jeff raised an eyebrow. Nicole realized, "Oh you don't remember?" 

Jeff thought. "I kind of do, but it's fuzzy. What happened?" 

"We don't exactly know. All we know is that a cop found you on the side of the road and it looked like someone had hit you in the head." 

"Oh, wait I remember driving. I decided not to go for a run. I decided to grab something to eat. And I don't remember anything else." Jeff answered. 

Nicole shrugged. "I'm just glad you're okay, Jeffy." 

"Me too babygirl. So, anyways how come your here. I thought only family could stay?" 

"Well, technically I am family." Nicole answered, smiling. Jeff smiled back. 

"Yeah, I guess you are." He answered. He looked down her, she was his best friend, besides Shannon. They had always been there for one another. But to be honest, he had never thought of her as family. She was always more to him. Matt, Shane, and Shannon knew how he felt. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but after he family died he didn't know if she would ever trust anyone again. But she did trust him. 'Come on man, don't wimp out.' He told himself. "Nic?" He finally said. 

"Yeah, skittles?" She said looking up. As soon as their eyes connected, he leaned down and softly kissed her. "What was that for?" She asked after. 

He shrugged. "I dunno, I guess for staying with me and caring. Did you mind?" He was afraid of the answer. 

"Not at all skittles. In fact, you're more than welcome to do it again." He obliged and kissed her again, this time allowing his toungue to enter her mouth and search around. She returned the favor, tasting how sweet he tasted and he soft his lips were. They finally pulled away when they heard a voice. 

"Finally." Matt said, stretching from his chair. "I was getting impatient waiting for you guys to admit you feelings." Jeff and Nicole just smiled. Nicole got up and stretched her legs. When she turned away from Jeff something caught her eye. 

'Not again.' She thought as she bent down, picking up the note on the floor. Again her name was written in capital letters. This time the envelope was red. Nicole's hands shook as she opened it. Neither Hardy noticed, since they were busy chatting. Nicole slowly pulled the letter out and read it: 

__

*** Nikki,*** 

__

Hi darling. I bet your wondering who this is? The notes, the phone call, Jeff's accident? Are they coincidences? Nope, they're all me. I know what else you're probably wondering, how did I get this note in the room? Well, I'll be honest, I snuck in and set it down for you to find. And when I was there, I saw something that bothered me, you sleeping with Jeff Hardy. I warned you that you shouldn't have picked him, but you did. Look what happened! Well, thats not all, my dear. You have so many friends, now you should be next? Matt, Shannon, Shane, Amy? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Beware though, I know where you are every moment, even now! 

*** LOVE, Me :) 

Nicole tried to put the letter away, but she was shaking too bad. She tried to grab on to the nearest stand but when she touched it, her hand was shaking too bad to hold on. When she almost fell, she let out a small cry. Matt and Jeff turned to her, to see tears falling from her eyes, and seeing her shaking. Matt got up and went over to her. 

"Nic, what's wrong?" He asked. She pointed to the note. Matt read it and clenched his fists. "Who sent this?" 

"I...I... don....don't.... know." She finally stammered out. "I...I got.... another....one....it's at the.....arena." 

"Babygirl come here." Jeff said. Nicole went over to him. He pulled her to him and held her to try to stop her from shaking. "It's okay beautiful. He won't hurt you." He soothed. 

"I'm gonna go get Amy, Shan, and Shane. Then we're gonna go find the other note." Matt said. 

"Matty?" Nicole said. He turned. "I'm sorry about not telling you right away. Um... could you thank Chris for me if you see him?" Matt nodded and left. 

"You okay?" Jeff asked. Nicole nodded. Then a doctor came in and told Jeff he could leave later that day. Nicole stayed with Jeff during his tests and she occasionally fell asleep. After the doctors were done with Jeff, they left the room. 

When the last doctor exited the room, he accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. 

"It's okay." A deep voice answered. "I'm just checking on my good friend Jeff and my girl Nicole. The doctor nodded and left the man to watch over Jeff and Nicole, kissing. 

A/N: ??? What do you people think? Thumb up, thumb down? I hope you like it cuz I'm not making it for my health! LOL, really thanx for the reviews people, I appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like it. No flames yet!!! LOL :) Nicole*** 


	5. Betrayal

CHAPTER 5: Betrayal 

The next day, Jeff was released from the hospital. Nicole, Matt, Amy, Shannon, and Shane brought him to his house. They all decided to stay at Jeff's for the night. Nicole and Jeff had told everyone about them getting together. Everyone more or less said 'About time.' They all seemed happy about it. 

"Jeffro, what do what do want for dinner?" Amy asked. Jeff was lying on the couch in the living room, with Nicole in front of him on the floor. They both looked up. 

"Um, I don't know. Nic?" Jeff asked. 

"Italian. Lasagna." Nicole answered. Jeff nodded. Amy grabbed the phone and ordered the food. Lasagna for Nicole and Jeff, Baked Ziti for Shane, Spaghetti for Shannon, Chicken Parmesan for her and Matt. 

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, Nicole got up and answered it. She paid the delivery guy his $25 and he left. As Nicole was about to shut the door, she noticed something moving near the bushes in front of Jeff's house. She got scared and quickly shut the door. As she turned around she ran into Shane. 

"Ah! Oh my god, Shane." Nicole handed Shane the food and tried to catch her breath. 

"Sorry Nic, you okay?" She nodded and stood back up. 

"I'm fine you just scared me." Nicole just went back to getting plates and dishes like normal. Shane shrugged it off and walked into the living room with his food. They all decided to watch Joyride on DVD while they ate. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Two hours later, Matt and Amy had went to bed, Shannon was asleep in the recliner, and Jeff was asleep on the couch. Shane and Nicole were the only ones awake. 

"Nic I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Shane said. Nicole nodded and took his seat on the other recliner in the living room. Shane hadn't returned 5 minutes later, so Nicole went to check on him. When she walked to the bathroom he wasn't there. She walked down the hall to Jeff's room, thinking she heard a noise. When she got in the room, she was shocked at the sight. 

Shane looked up and saw Nicole, staring wide-eyed at the door. "Nic, um what's up?" He asked. He was sitting at Jeff's desk, using the same kind of pen Nicole had in her notes. She slowly walked over to Shane and looked at what he was writing. He had names scribbled all over the paper. Nicole found her name and gasped when she saw it. Shane had wrote her name 'Nikki' just like in the notes. Everyone knew that Nicole spelled her name 'Nickie'. 

"Shane, how could you?" 

"How could I what?" Shane asked, confused. 

"What did I do to you? Hurting me is one thing, but Jeff?" Nicole felt hurt and anger sear through her. 

"Nic, I didn't do it. I was just....." 

Nicole cut him off. "Shane, why? Just leave please. I don't wanna tell Jeff and let him know what one of his best friends did." 

Shane looked confused and scared. "Nickie please. Shorty? I didn't do this. You have to believe me." Shane looked Nicole in the eyes and pleaded. "I would never hurt you. After everything that's happened." 

Nicole wanted to believe him, but she was so scared that anyone could be the person sending her the notes. "Shane. I wanna believe you but how can I prove it's not you?" 

"I don't know shorty." Shane shook his head. "I hope we find a way though." Shane walked past Nicole. "I'm sorry Nic." Then he left the room. 

Nicole sat on the bed and curled up in a ball. "What do I do?" She asked aloud. She turned her head towards the lamp in the room and turned it on high. When she did, she saw a white envelope. It was tiny and it read 'Nikki' on it once again. "But who's been in here besides Shane?" Nicole asked. Just then she heard a noise and she turned towards the direction it had come from. When she turned she saw a man in a mask. Before she could scream, she was punched in the face, getting knocked out. The man climbed out the window and ran away. Little did anyone know, Shane had seen the whole thing. 

A/N: I think that chap was sucky. But tell me what you think!!! R&R as always!!! :) Nickie *** 


	6. Face to Face

CHAPTER 6 : Face to Face "Oh my god, Nic!" Shane yelled, running to her. He picked her up and placed her back on the bed. She lightly tapped her on the face, trying to wake her up. "Nic?" She slightly stirred. "Shane?" "Yeah." Nicole jumped. She backed away, holding her face. "What do you want?" She asked fearfully. "Nic, I'm not gonna hurt you. It wasn't me. I swear. There was a masked man. I saw him hit you and I ran in." "Shane I believe you." Nicole answered. "I'm sorry I didn't in the first place." Shane shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I would've suspected me too." They hugged. "Okay, so who was it?" Nicole asked. "I don't know. He was tall, I couldn't see his face. I wish I could've knocked him out though." "Thanks Shane. I appreciate it. I'm gonna go to sleep now. But thank you, so much. I'm sorry I doubted you." "It's cool, shorty." Shane answered, hugging Nicole. He left her room, and she laid in bed, she was about to turn off the light when she noticed it again, the note. She hadn't read it yet. Afraid, she slowly picked it up. She opened it and read it. Nikki, It's me again. So, you really thought it was Shane? You can't even trust your own friends? What kind of friend are you to not even trust Shane? Who's next, Jeff? Don't worry my dear, soon enough you'll know who I am. And it won't matter that you don't trust Shane or your other friends, because I'll be there for you. You won't need them and they won't need you. Besides, I'm not gonna let then interfere with me getting what I want. They're days are numbered. And so are yours. You'll be mine soon. *I love you* - Me Nicole shuddered. How did he know that she had suspected Shane. The note was already in the room when her and Shane had argued. 'He knew it was gonna happen.' Nicole thought to herself. She quickly checked the room to make sure it was empty and then she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping it was all a dream.  
*~*~*~*~* The next morning, Nicole woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. She went downstairs to see her friends, eating breakfast. Jeff noticed her walk in and motioned for her to come over to him. "Hey babygirl." He greeted, kissing her on the cheek. He pulled her onto his lap and offered her some of his food. "No thanks, not hungry." She replied. "Take a bite." Jeff ordered. Nicole obeyed and ate some of his food. They all ate and talked for awhile. Nicole had decided not to mention anything about her and Shane's argument or then new note she had gotten. She didn't want to start a huge fight. And now she knew, it wasn't Shane that had been stalking her. She just needed to figure out who. "Nic, we're going shopping today, wanna go?" Matt asked. "No, that's okay I don't feel well." Nicole explained. "Oh, do you want me to stay with you?" Jeff offered. Nicole knew he didn't want to miss a chance to shop, but he would stay with her if she asked. "No Jeffy, it's okay. I just want to rest." "Will you be okay?" She nodded. They all got dresses and left for the mall. When they were gone, Nicole got in the shower. She was washing her hair when she heard a noise. She quickly rinsed her hair and threw a robe on. She turned off the water and walked into the hallway. "Hello?" She called. No answer. "Hello?" She asked again. She walked down the stairs and looked in the living room. No one there. She looked around and didn't see anyone, so she turned around to go back to her shower. When she turned, she walked into....... him.  
  
A/N: ??? What do you think? I just have to figure out who it is now!!! :) Nickie*** R&R as alwayz!!! 


	7. Crying

CHAPTER 7: Crying 

"What do you want?" Nicole asked, tears falling down her face. 

"You, my dear. You." 

"Why, why would you do all this? Why would you hurt Jeff and make me think Shane was behind all this? Why?" 

"To show you that I'd do anything to get you. I just want to see you happy." 

"If you want to see me happy, why won't you leave me alone? Can't you see that I'm happy with Jeff? He loves me and I love him." 

"Do you ever wonder why he 'loves you'? He feels bad for you, he was there when your parents and Gabby were killed. He only felt bad. He doesn't love you. I love you. I always have." The man then lunged for Nicole, grabbing at her arm. 

She quickly moved. "Stop it! Go away! Please!" Nicole ran up the stairs. She ran into her and Jeff's room. She shut the door and locked it. She looked around for her cell phone. "Shit, where is it?" She asked herself. She jumped when she heard pounding on the door. 

"Let me in!" The man yelled. 

Nicole looked for a way to escape. She looked at the window but she didn't think she could make it out. "I'm stuck in here." She cried. 

"That's right, now let me in and this will be easy." The stalker yelled to her, still pounding on the door. 

"Go away!" Nicole yelled. All of a sudden, the pounding stopped. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly walked to the door. She reached for the doorknob when the pounding began again. This time it wasn't pounding though. Nicole jumped and looked for somewhere to hide. She decided that the window was her only way out and she went over to it. It was hard to get open and when she finally did, she looked back at the door and saw holes in it. The stalker hit the door again and then she realized what he was using, an axe! 

"I'm gonna get you, there's no use in running!" He yelled, laughing. 

Nicole quickly pulled the window up and started to climb out. She looked back at the door and noticed that he had hit enough times with the axe to make room for his hand. He reached in and turned the handle. Nicole pulled herself up on the window sill and prepared to jump. But she never did. She was pulled back off the windowsill. She closed her eyes as she was turned around. 

"Hey sweetheart." She shuddered at the voice. It was him. "Thought you could run, huh?" He roughly shoved her down to the bed and climbed on top of her. "When will you learn, you can run but you can NEVER hide?!" He laughed and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with his hands. He kissed her cheek and then grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. He laughed at her while she cried. 

"Please don't. Please." She cried. He laughed and smacked her. 

"Now, shut up!" He commanded as he slowly undid her pants. He yanked them off and then pulled her underwear off. "Now, are you gonna be a good girl, or does this have to be fun for me only?" Nicole was quiet. "Good." He kissed, then he raped her. He laughed while she cried. After he was done, he got his stuff together and walked to the door. "See if Hardy wants you now." He laughed and left Nicole, crying on the bed. 

A/N: Too intense? Good, bad? Let me know! R&R please!!! :)Nicole*** 


	8. The Aftermath

CHAPTER 8: The Aftermath 

Nicole just lay in the bed crying for the next hour or so, she didn't move at all. She was afraid that the stalker might come back for her. She slowly moved her head and stretched her neck. When she did, something caught her eye. A picture of her and Jeff. 

"Oh God Jeff." She whispered. She knew that if he found her like she was, no pants or underwear, only a sheet over her, he would know something was wrong. She slowly picked herself up, letting out cries of pain as she moved. She grabbed clothes to wear and got in the shower. She showered until she heard a car pull in the driveway. She heard noise from outside. She knew Jeff was home and she had to hurry before he noticed anything. 

She quickly threw on black cargo pants, a baby blue t-shirt and black sneakers. She put her hair up in a tight bun and ran to the bedroom, still in pain. She tore the sheets off of the bed and threw new ones on. She fixed the bed up and put the old sheets in the dirty laundry. She walked down the stairs to meet everyone. 

She got down the stairs as Amy walked in. "Hey girl!" Amy greeted, hugging her. 

"Hey Aimz," Nicole greeted, trying not to cry. Matt walked in, followed by Shannon and Shane. 

"Hey shorty." Shane greeted. He went to hug her but she backed away. "What's wrong, Nic?" He asked. 

"N..Nothing, I just got out of the shower and I don't want to get all sweaty." She replied with a small laugh. He nodded and walked away. Matt and Shannon did the same. 

Nicole turned around and started walking into the kitchen when she felt someone grab her from behind. She jumped at their touch and did the only thing she could...scream. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Nicole turned around and saw a shocked Jeff. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." 

"Jeff! Oh...you... you scared... me!" Nicole explained, trying to catch her breath. 

"Whoah, are you okay?" Jeff asked again, helping her to the couch. "I was just playing around." 

"I...I know." Nicole gasped. "I'll.. be ... fine." She gasped again. "I'm just gonna go lie down." 

Jeff nodded, looking upset. 

Nicole wanted to comfort him, to tell him it wasn't his fault, but she couldn't. She carefully climbed the stairs and went into her and Jeff's room. As soon as she got there, her mind floated back to what had happened earlier. She looked around until something bright yellow caught her eye. It was on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked it up and opened it, her hands shaking. 

Nikki, 

I know you enjoyed today, right? I know I did. It was amazing. I told you we were meant to be. And know you might as well come to me willingly. Do you honestly that Jeff wants you know? Your a slut, a whore, he doesn't want you. No man does. Except me. Come to me, my dear. I love you. 

Nicole dropped the note and started to cry. She didn't want to, but she couldn't control herself. She laid on the bed and then jumped up, remembering all that had happened. She quickly left the room. She looked around the halls for a room to go into and decided on the guest room down the hall from her and Jeff's room. She went in the room and lay on the bed, and cried until she fell asleep. 

A/N: Ok guyz, too intense? I hope you like it, R&R good or bad!!! :)Nickie***


	9. Runaway

CHAPTER 9: Runaway 

"Guys, I'm worried about her. I've never seen her that scared before." Jeff explained to everyone. "She's never jumped or screamed when I touch her." 

"We know Jeff, it scared us too." Amy explained. The others nodded. 

"Well, I'm gonna go check on her." Jeff stood up, and left the kitchen. The others still sat around talking, until seconds later, when they heard Jeff yelling for them. They all quickly ran up the stairs. 

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked. 

Jeff just pointed to the door to his and Nicole's room. There were marks in it. Axe marks. 

"What the hell happened?" Matt questioned. 

Jeff didn't answer. Instead, he went in the room, no Nicole. "Oh shit, where is she?" He asked no one. 

Everyone else separated and went to look for Nicole. They looked in every room, until they heard Shane call them. "Guys, she's in here." 

Jeff was the first one in the room. Everyone else followed closely behind. When they entered the room, they found Nicole, asleep on the bed, her face still wet with tears. 

Jeff went over to Nicole and sat down next to her. He wiped away her tears and looked at her. "Don't wake her up, Jeff. You might just scare her more." Amy advised. 

"Yeah, but what scared her in the first place?" Jeff asked. None of his friends knew the answer, they all just shrugged. 

"Jeff, let's ask about this when she wakes up. That way maybe she'll be more and calm and ready to talk." 

"Yeah, you're right Shan, well ask her when she wakes up." Jeff nodded and left the room. They all went downstairs to wait for Nicole to wake up. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Nicole woke up, two hours later. She had a splitting headache. "Crying." She told herself. She slowly got up. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. After splashing cold water on her face, she headed downstairs. When she walked past her room, she noticed the door. "Oh god, tell me Jeff or anyone else hasn't already been up here." She pleaded as she walked down the stairs. 

Following noise, she went into the living room. There, she found everyone sitting down, watching TV. But she knew that none of them were watching. As soon as she walked in the room, everyone looked up. 

She forced a smile. "Hi guys." 

"Hey shorty." 

"Hey girl." 

"Hey Nic." 

"Hey sis." 

Nicole looked at Jeff, waiting for his greeting. When it didn't come, she looked at him. She immediately took note of the upset look on his face. 'Oh shit, he must know.' She thought. She looked at everyone else, 'Do they know too?' She asked, already knowing the answer. 

Even though they probably knew, Nicole decided to play dumb. "What's wrong everybody?" She asked. 

Jeff finally looked at her. "What happened today, Nic?" He asked. He sounded concerned, but then why wouldn't he be? 

"Oh Jeff, if you mean about when I got scared before I'm sorry. I just was watching a scary movie and when you came up behind me, well you know." She smiled, hoping her would believe her. 

"Nic, don't play dumb with me. What happened while we were gone today?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Matt answered calmly. "The door, Nic. The axe marks in the door." 

"Where did they come from?" Jeff asked, his voice rising. 

Nicole felt tears spring to her eyes. She blinked them back, as Jeff continued to stare her down. 

"Come on Nic, just tell us what happened. We're here for you." Amy said, trying to comfort her friend. 

"Yeah, now what happened today?" Jeff asked again, his green eyes, confused yet accusing. 

Nicole couldn't take anymore. The tears fell down her face. She did the only thing she could do... run. 

A/N: So... how is it? Huh, huh? Tell me!!! LOL R&R please!!! :) Nicole*** 


	10. Crying Herself to Sleep

CHAPTER 10: Crying Herself to Sleep 

"Shit." Jeff swore as Nicole ran out the door. He ran after her, everyone else following behind. 

"Jeff, we'll go that way." Matt said pointing in one direction. He and Amy got in his car and drove away. 

"And I'll stay here." Shane said, walking back in the house. 

"Come on, Jeff." Shannon said, walking to the car. "I'll go with you. I'll drive." Jeff got in the passenger side and they drove off. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Nicole ran from the house. She just kept running until she couldn't run any more. She sat on the side of the road, crying. "I can't tell Jeff." She told herself through her tears. "If he finds out, he wont want me anymore. He'll think I'm a slut." Nicole continued to cry as it started to rain. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her head. She looked up when she heard a car stop near her. Terrified, she got up and started to run. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She screamed. 

"Nic, it's okay. It's just me." Matt told her, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, calm down." He said stroking her hair. Amy came up behind him and walked to Nicole. She hugged her tightly. 

"Come on, Nic. Let's get you back to the house." Amy said, taking Nicole's hand. Nicole yanked it away. 

"I... I can't go back there!" She yelled. 

"Why not?" Amy asked. 

"I just can't." 

"Nic, you have to get out of the rain. You'll get sick. Please." Matt pleaded. 

"I'll get out of the rain, but I'm not going back to the house. I can't." 

"Fine, who's in town?" Matt asked aloud. 

Amy thought. "Um.. I think Adam and Jay are." 

"Nicole, will you stay with them? Just for tonight. Unless you'll come back to the house with us?" Matt looked at Nicole and waited for her answer. 

"I guess I'll go with them, if they don't mind." Matt sighed and nodded. He picked up his phone and called Adam. 

"Hey, Ad can Nicole stay with you tonight?" He paused. "Yeah, I don't know but we're out in the rain and she won't come back with us. Ok." He hung up the phone. "He said yeah, it's him, Jay, and Chris." 

Nicole slightly nodded. "Ok." 

Amy wrapped an arm around Nicole and walked her to the car. She helped her in the backseat, then climbed in the front. 

Matt looked back at her. "Nic, Jeff's out looking for you, so we're gonna go to the house and grab you some clothes so you won't freeze." Nicole nodded and curled up in a ball in the backseat. She quickly fell asleep. 

"Matt, we have to let Jeff know she's ok." Amy said. Matt nodded and kept driving. 

When they got to the house, Amy ran inside and grabbed Nicole some clothes. Shane gave her a questioning look. "We found her." Amy said. Shane smiled. "But she wont come back in here, she's gonna stay with Chris, Adam, and Jay." 

"What's going on with her?" Shane asked. 

Amy shrugged. "I wish I knew." She turned around and walked back out to the car. She got in and Matt drove to the hotel. 

Nicole woke up when she felt someone pick her up. She almost screamed, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Adam. "It's okay." He whispered. He carried her to the room and laid her on the bed. 

"Thanks." She whispered. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom to change. She quickly threw on blue silk pajama pants and a white tank top. When she walked out she heard Adam talking on the phone. 

"No man, it's cool. Calm down." She instantly knew who he was talking to. Please calm down!" He yelled. "She's fine." He stopped talking when he saw her walk out of the bathroom. 

"Hey Nic, you okay?" Chris asked. Nicole shrugged. He got up to hug her, but she backed away. "Sorry." 

"It's not your fault Chris. I'm fine don't worry." She looked up at him and saw that he was confused and worried. It was the same look she saw on the faces of Matt, Amy, Shane, Shannon, Adam, Jay, and... Jeff. When Nicole thought of Jeff, she felt the tears come to her eyes. She wouldn't let herself cry, not in front of Adam, Jay, and Chris. They would only be more worried about than they already were. 

Adam finished up his conversation and hung up the phone. He got off the bed he was sitting on. "Here, Nic you can sleep here." He said with a smile. Nicole returned the smile and climbed on the bed. Adam turned the light out and went over to the other bed and started talking to Jay, while Chris got in the shower. Nicole heard them whispering and she knew it was about her. 

'I can't tell them.' Nicole told herself. 'They would just think I was a slut. Like Jeff will.' Nicole felt tears come to her eyes again at the thought of Jeff. This time, she didn't stop them from falling. She let them fall as she silently cried herself to sleep for the second time that day. What no one noticed was that there was a shadow at their window, watching them all. 

A/N: Do you guys like it? R&R, let me know what you think. I need to know if you peoplez like it!!! :) Nicole*** 


	11. Secret Revealed

CHAPTER 11: Secret Revealed

The next morning, Nicole woke when she heard voices. She turned and saw Adam, Jay, and Chris whispering quietly. Jay noticed her and stopped talking. "Hey Nic." He greeted. She faked a smile and sat up. 

"You okay?" Adam asked. Nicole shrugged and stood up. She felt dizzy and almost fell. Chris caught her and sat her down. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Are you sick?" 

"No, I'm fine." She whispered. She moved out of his grip. "I just need a shower." She slowly stood up and made her way to the shower. After the shower she stood in the bathroom and looked at herself. She was wearing a dark blue velour outfit. It was baggy pants and a jacket. She wore sneakers and had her hair up in a tight ponytail. She looked in the mirror. "I look so... used." She whispered to herself. She was about to walk out the door when she heard Adam on the phone. 

"No man, she's fine. She got a little dizzy." He paused. "I don't Chris tried to help her but she pulled away. Jeff, she'll be okay." He paused again. "Yeah, you can come see her." 

"No." Nicole whispered. "I can't see him. Once he finds out, he wont want me. Then, I'll be alone, just like he said." 

She walked out of the bathroom and Adam came up to her. "Do you feel better?" She nodded. "Okay good, cause Jeff's coming to pick you up." 

"I have to go." Nicole said, walking to the door. 

"What? Nic, Jeff's coming to get you, you don't have to go anywhere." 

"Yes, I do." She replied. She walked to the door, but Jay grabbed her arm. She fought him and screamed. "Jay, get the fuck off me!" He let her go, shocked. She turned towards the door, but Chris blocked it. 

"Why do you need to go?" He asked. 

"I need to." She replied quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "Chris please, let me go." She sniffled and looked him in the eyes. When he looked at her, all he saw was hurt. 

"What happened yesterday?" He asked quietly. 

"Chris..." 

"No. I want to know what happened to you. You went from happy and normal to...." 

"To what?" She asked. 

"Different." Adam replied. "Scared." 

Jay walked back over to her. "We're worried about you. You seemed afraind of everyone and we don't want you to be afraid of us." 

"Look I'm fine, just please let me go. I need to leave before..." She stopped herself and looked away. "I just need to leave." 

"What?" Chris asked. "You wanna leave before what? Before Jeff gets here? Why don't you want to see Jeff?" 

"Because." 

"Because why? What the hell happened yesterday that made you so scared of everyone?" Adam pleaded, looking her in the eyes. 

Nicole started crying. "I... I was raped!" She yelled as Jeff walked in the door. 

A/N: Um... this is short. LOL, what do you think? R&R and let me know!!! :) Nicole***


	12. Shock

CHAPTER 12: Shock 

"Nic, you were what?" Jeff asked, hoping he'd heard wrong. Adam, Jay and Chris just sat in shock. 

"Jeff?" Nicole questioned. "I... uh... I don't know." 

"Tell me you didn't just say you were..." 

"Raped." Chris whispered. 

"I... um...." Nicole was trying to search for an excuse that they would believe, but she knew it was no use. She broke down crying and hid her head with her arms, hoping they would leave her alone. 

Jay sat down next to her and hugged her. Jeff stood in shock, unable to belive it. "It's ok, Nic." Jay said, trying to calm her down. Adam sat down on the other side of her, also trying to calm her down. 

Chris walked over to Jeff. "She's your girlfriend, man. You're not gonna try to calm her down? Or even tell her it'll be alright?" 

"I don't know if it'll be alright." Jeff quietly replied. Chris took a deep breath and walked over to Nicole. 

Nicole sat there, she knew what a mistake she'd made. She'd blurted it out just as Jeff had walked in the door. Now he stood, shocked and he probably hated her and thought she was disgusting. Nicole couldn't handle it. For the second time in twenty four hours, she did the only thing she could do, run. She ran out the door, down the stairs and outside. She didn't know where to run, she just knew that she couldn't let Jeff see her. She ran behind the building and sat down, crying. She jumped when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked up through her tears and saw red. Red hair. 

The person sat down next to her and wrapped their arms around her, trying to stop her shaking. "Don't worry, Nic it'll be ok." 

"No.. no Amy.. it.. won't." Nicole gasped out. "I... he... must... hate me!" 

"Who? Jeff?" Amy asked. Nicole didn't answer. "Nic, Jeff doesn't hate you. He's just shocked right now. We all are. Who did it?" 

"I don't know. He.. he had .. a mask." Nicole replied. "It was the guy that's been... stalking me." Nicole took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "It's my fault. I shouldv'e went with you guys yesterday." 

"It's not your fault. Do you understand. You didn't make this happen. I know that, Jeff knows that, everyone knows that. You need to believe that." Amy stood up and extended her hand to Nicole. Nicole took it and stood up. They walked back to the front, where Matt, Adam, Chris, Jay, Shane, Shannon and Jeff were waiting for them. Jeff wouldn't look at her, he just looked at the ground. 

"Hey shorty." Shane said, hugging her. Nicole didn't hug him back, she just stood there. Shannon came up to her and hugged her next. Matt walked up to her and hugged her. 

He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about Jeff, sis he's just worried about you. Like we are." Nicole didn't say anything. She looked over at Jeff and the locked eyes, but he quickly turned his head. Nicole fought back her tears. She looked over at Amy. 

"I'll go grab my stuff." She said quietly. Amy nodded and Nicole walked back into the hotel. She went to the room and grabbed her bags and was about to leave, when something caught her eye. 

'No, not another one.' She thought as she picked up the note. She picked up the note and stuck it in her bag. She didn't want to read it. She was about to turn around we she felt someone place their hand over her mouth. She slowly turned and there he was again. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She bit his hand and he let go of her mouth. She screamed and tried to run. Before she could go anywhere, he grabbed her arm and punched her in the face, then left her. 

Right before he ran out the door, he looked at her. "I will get you Nikki, there's no point in fighting me." 

A/N: I think this chap sux. Do you? R&R and tell me please!!! :)Nicole***


	13. Afraid

CHAPTER 13: Afraid 

"Did I just hear a scream?" Adam asked, from outside. 

"I thought I did too." Chris added. "You don't think it was..." 

Jeff's eyes widened and he quickly turned and ran into the hotel. Everyone quickly followed behind. Jeff ran to Adam, Jay, and Chris's room and gasped at what he saw. "Nic." Was all he managed. He walked to the bed and looked at her. 

She squinted. "Jeff?" She questioned, holding her eye. Jeff nodded and pulled her hand from her face. He could see the red mark on her face already turning into a bruise. 

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked from behind Jeff. 

Nicole sat up slowly. "He was here." She said quietly. 

"The guy... the one..." Amy tried to finish her sentence but couldn't. Nicole just nodded. 

"The same one who... who raped you?" Matt asked. Nicole slowly nodded, tears coming to her eyes again. She looked up at Jeff, who was looking at the floor. 

"Jeff, I'm so sorry!" Nicole blurted out. Jeff looked up, shocked. 

"You're what?" 

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault and you probably hate me!" She exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. 

"Babygirl, I could never blame you." Jeff replied, hugging her. "Why would you even think that?" 

Nicole thought back to what the stalker had said. "Do you ever wonder why he 'loves you'? He feels bad for you, he was there when your parents and Gabby were killed. He only felt bad. He doesn't love you. I love you. I always have." She shuddered. 

"What's wrong?" Jeff cautiously asked. Nicole looked at him and smiled. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." She lied. "I just want to go home and rest." She said, standing up. As she stood, she again felt dizzy. Jeff quickly caught her. 

"Nic, why does that keep happening?" Nicole looked at Jeff. 

"I...I don't know. Whenever I go to stand, I always get dizzy. It's weird." She answered truthfully. 

"We should get you to a doctor to be checked out, for you know everything." Shannon spoke up. 

Nicole shook her head. "No, I'm not going. I can't." 

"Why Nic, you need to go make sure you're okay." Jay explained. 

"I can't." Nicole repeated. 

"Please babygirl, I'll stay with you if you want." Jeff offered. Nicole looked at him and sighed. 

"Fine, I'll go. But, not today. Please I want to go home and go to sleep." Nicole pleaded. 

"Okay girl, let's go." Amy said, walking with her. They all got in their cars and drove to the house. 

Nicole walked upstairs and went to her and Jeff's room. She froze when she saw the axe marks again. Jeff walked up and saw her standing in front of the door, not moving at all. "Come on babygirl, come with me." He said, leading her into the guestroom. 

"Thanks." She whispered, lying on the bed. Jeff sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek, and felt her tighten up as he did so. He pulled back and saw how bad she felt for being afraid. 

"It's okay, Nickie." He soothed, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jeff sat, watching her for awhile. He too, was tired, so he climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around Nicole's waist and fell asleep. 

Within minutes, Nicole woke up, screaming. Jeff jumped, unaware of what was wrong. Nicole squirmed out of his grasp and got off the bed. 

"What's the matter, babygirl?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Nicole stood, trying to catch her breath. She leaned on the nightstand, taking deep breaths. 

"I...I... you scared me." She finally gasped out. Jeff quickly got up and went to her. He'd scared her again. That was twice. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just tired." He apologized, hugging her. She let him hug her, but didn't hug back. Jeff noticed and he pulled away. "Are you okay now?" He wearily asked. 

"Yeah, I just when I woke up and you had your around me, I just got scared. I'm so sorry Jeff." Nicole looked at the floor. 

Jeff lifted her chin and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "No need to apologize. I understand and I'm sorry I scared you. I'll just go downstairs." 

"No Jeff, please don't leave me alone. I'm... scared." Nicole admitted. Jeff nodded and led her to the bed. He laid her down and covered her up. He sat on the bed next to her. He held her hand until she fell asleep. 

When she was sleeping, Jeff got up. He went to leave the room when he saw something on the floor next to the bed. He cautiously picked it up and looked at it. This one was different then the others. This one was addressed to him. 

Jeff, 

Man, do you not get it? She will be mine. You think you can really help her deal with this rape. She's afraid of you touching her. Soon she wont be able to handle being so scared of the man she loves and she'll leave. And when she leaves, she'll come to me. I'll get what I've always wanted: to get Nicole and finally beat you. It's just a matter of time, just a matter of time. Til' then, take care of her for me.... Me 

Jeff ripped the note up and looked over at Nicole, sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't help but wonder... Is he right? 

A/N: ??? You like? I hope you do, cuz I try my hardest on these chapz. I know I haven't updated in a while, this should make some people very happy! LOL, you know who you are. As alwayz R&R pleeze! :)Nicole*** 


	14. One Week

CHAPTER 14: One Week 

Nicole woke up a few hours later. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw Jeff, sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She looked at him and wanted to reach over and hug him, but she couldn't. Part of her told herself not to go near any guys. She was so scared that someone would hurt her again. "Jeff would never do that." She whispered to herself. 

"Never do what?" A voice asked. Nicole turned around to see Amy standing at the door to the room. 

"Oh, Ames. Nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Nicole replied. 

"Nic, are you scared of Jeff?" Amy asked. Nicole's eyes widened as she looked at Amy. 

"What? No, of course not." She replied. 

"I understand if you are. I mean, after what happened, I'd most likely be the same way." Amy sat next to Nicole and smiled. "But, you know they wouldn't do anything to you, right?" 

Nicole nodded. "I know, it's just I get so freaked when they hug me or come up behind me. I feel so horrible for not being able to hug Jeff or even let him lay in the same bed as me. I want him to, but then I'm afraid." She took a deep breath and brushed away the few tears on her face. She looked up at Amy, "Ames, what's wrong with me?" 

Amy sighed and pulled Nicole in for a hug. "Nothings wrong, Nic. It's natural to feel scared after what's happened with you. Maybe if you go to the doctor's tomorrow, you can put this behind you?" Nicole looked at Amy and nodded. 

"Make the appointment." Amy nodded and got up. 

"Good idea." Nicole jumped at the voice and turned around. She smiled lightly when she saw Jeff stretching in the chair. "What time is it?" He asked. 

"Um..." Nicole looked for a clock. "Seven." She answered. Jeff nodded and stood up. 

"Alright I'm gonna go downstairs, you coming?" Jeff asked. Nicole shook her head. 

"No, I'm gonna go back to bed." She answered. "I have to go the doctor's tomorrow." 

"Want me to go?" 

Nicole sighed. "Well, actually Amy was gonna go with me. I kind of feel more comfortable with a girl." 

Jeff nodded. "I understand." He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her into the bed. "I love you Nic." Jeff said. 

Nicole looked at him and looked down. "I know." She whispered. Jeff turned around and walked out of the room. Nicole closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she heard a noise at her window. 

Scared, she slowly stood up. She walked to the window and cautiously looked outside. She saw a car parked across the street. She couldn't make out the person sitting inside, though. 

"Stop scaring yourself." She scalded. "It's nothing, people are allowed to park their cars and sit in them." She walked back to the bed and sat down. She was about to lay down, when the phone rang. She jumped and slowly reached for it. 

"Hello?" She questioned. No one answered. "Hello?!" She repeated. 

"Look under the bed." The voice on the other end said. 

"What?" Nicole asked. The person hung up the phone. Nicole felt her heart beating as she put the phone back down. She got on her knees on the floor and slowly lifted the blanket on the bed up. She grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. 

Under the bed was a bouquet of flowers, and an envelope. Nicole grabbed them both. She sat back on the bed and looked at flowers. She took the note out of the flowers and carefully read it. 

Nikki, 

Hope you like these flowers. I made sure to pick your favorite color. It is still baby blue, right? The flowers are a present to make you feel better. Now, look in the envelope. Trust me, it'll be a surprise. Love you, Me! 

Nicole set the flowers down and slowly opened the envelope. There were pictures inside. She took them out and looked at them one by one. 

The first one was Nicole when she was a child. Nicole smiled, remembering the picture. It was taken when she was only 10. She then looked at the second one, it was her and sister Gabby, when they were little. She looked through all of them, basically the same, until she got to the last few. 

She looked the picture and gasped. She looked at the next one, same thing. Then she looked at the last. She dropped them and jumped off the bed. The pictures had been taken years earlier, the day of her parent's and sister's deaths. 

Nicole looked at the pictures, on the floor. One of them was facedown. Nicole looked at the back of the picture. The date was July 9, 1998. Nicole swallowed hard and looked at the back of the other one. That one said July 9, 2003. Nicole quickly thought and realized: "There's only a week left." 

A/N: So, is it good? I skipped a lot of time, since the story started in June. But, I had to skip dayz to get the time I waz going for. Hope you liked it!!! R&R az alwayz please!!! :)Nicole***


	15. Blackout

CHAPTER 15: Blackout 

A/N: I messed up in the last chap, it should've said July 2, 2003, because that would be a week from the 5 year anniversary of the deathz. Sorry I messed up. :)Nicole*** 

Nicole woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

"Hey Nic." Amy greeted. "Oh the doctor called, he had to push back your appointment til tomorrow." 

"Oh ok." Nicole replied. "So what are we gonna do today?" 

"Whatever. We can go shopping if you want." Amy suggested. 

"I don't know." Nicole said. "I don't feel like shopping. You can go though." 

"No, we're only going if you go." Matt told her, as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Well since I don't wanna go and you wont go without me, why don't we stay here and watch movies?" Nicole suggested. 

"Ok." Amy agreed. "Me and Matt can go get the movies, and Shan and Shane can go get some snacks." 

"Sure, I'm just gonna go take a shower." Nicole told her. They both nodded and Nicole went upstairs. 

"Hey shorty." Shane greeted as he walked down the stairs. Nicole smiled at him and continued up the stairs. She was about to walk in the bathroom as Jeff walked out. 

"Hey babygirl." He greeted. 

"Hey Jeffy." She replied. He smiled and hugged her. She found her courage and wrapped her arms around him. 

"So, what's everyone doing today?" He asked when they pulled away. 

"We're gonna watch movies and eat all day." Nicole replied, smiling. "I'm just gonna take a shower first." Jeff nodded and started walking away. "Wait, Jeff..."Nicole started. He turned to her. 

"Yeah Nickie?" 

"Um... I don't wanna go in our room, can you grab me some clothes please?" She asked. He nodded and walked into the room. He came out minutes later with an outfit. Nicole took it and walked in the bathroom. 

A half hour later, she emerged from the shower in the outfit Jeff had picked for her. He had picked a black V- neck tank top, blue camouflage flare pants and black sneakers. Nicole threw her hair up in a tight bun and walked downstairs. 

She walked into the living room and found Jeff, staring into space. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Jeff, you okay?" Nicole asked, cautiously. 

He shook himself out of his daze and looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." 

Nicole was going to ask him more, but the phone rang. She walked to it and picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Hey." The other person said. Nicole immediatley recognized the voice, and froze. Jeff walked over to her and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" He said. 

The other end was silent. Jeff slammed the phone down. Nicole jumped at the sound. 

"Was it him?" Jeff asked. Nicole slightly nodded. 

"Yeah, but he's just trying to scare us. Don't worry about him, let's just forget about it and wait for Amy and the guys to get back. They sat back down and watched TV. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Later that night, after watching all of the movies they had rented, everyone was tired. 

"I'm gonna go to bed." Shannon stated, standing up. Shane got up with him and they both turned to leave. When they walked past the phone, it rang. 

"Shan, get it." Shane said as he continued walking. Shannon picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. 

"Put Nicole on." The voice commanded. Shannon looked over at Nicole, seeing her eyes widen. 

"Who is this?" He questioned. No one answered him. "I said who is this?" He repeated, louder than before. 

"You'll find out soon." The person responded, before hanging up. 

"Who was that?" Shane asked from his spot in the doorway. Shannon shrugged and turned to Nicole. 

"It was him again." Nicole quietly told them. 

"Again?" Matt questioned. Jeff nodded. 

"He called earlier." 

"Look, let's not worry about it." Nicole said, getting up. "He's not going to do anything to us. He just wants to scare me." 

Everyone stood up and walked out of the living room. They were about to go up the stairs when the phone rang again. 

"Don't get it." Amy told them. The phone rang a second and third time. It rang for the fourth time and stopped. Just as the ringing stopped, the power went out. 

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! LOL Hope you like. It'z not that great, but hey I tried! LOL R&R Pwease! :)Nicole***


	16. The Phone Call

CHAPTER 16: The Phone Call 

"Oh shit." Shane cursed. 

"Maybe the power just went out. Maybe it's a coincidence." Matt reasoned. 

"So the power just went out, no storm, nothing. Is there a magical ghost around?" Shane shot back. 

"Guys chill, we just need some flashlights." Amy told them. 

"There in the kitchen right, Jeff?" Shannon questioned. 

"Yeah." Came Jeff's reply. 

"I'll go." Matt offered. 

"I'll come too." Amy said, following closely behind. 

"How about we all go in the kitchen?" Shannon suggested. 

"Yeah." Shane said, as they slowly walked. 

"Come on, Nic." Jeff said, reaching for Nicole. He found her hand and realized how cold it was. "Babygirl you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm scared." She whispered. Jeff pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. 

"It's gonna be okay, nothing will happen. I promise." Jeff kissed her on the cheek and slowly walked her to the kitchen. 

When they got into the kitchen, they found that Amy and Matt had found three flashlights. 

"Ok, me and Matt will take one." Amy stated. "Shan and Shane take one and Nic and Jeff take the other one." 

They nodded and each took one. "I'm gonna go look upstairs, just to make sure everythings cool." Shane said. Shannon nodded and followed him. 

"I'm gonna go look outside." Matt told them. 

"I'll go too." Amy agreed. 

"No, Ames stay in here. I'll go." Jeff told her. "Nic, Amy's gonna stay with you, ok?" Nicole nodded and let go of Jeff's hand. Amy sat next to her and hugged her. 

"It'll be okay Nic. The guys won't let anyone hurt you." Amy promised. 

Nicole looked at Amy. "Yeah but he hurt me last time and no one could stop it." 

Amy realized that Nicole was right, but she wanted to make her feel better. "I promise that he won't hurt you again." Amy said, hugging her again. 

"Ok Amy." Nicole quietly responded. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat quietly waiting for the guys until the phone rang. Amy and Nicole jumped. 

Nicole grabbed it and went to pick it up. "Don't get it." Amy warned. 

"It's okay." Nicole assured her. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey Nikki." The person answered. 

"What do you want?" Nicole asked. 

"I told you before. I want you." He responded. 

"You can't have me." She replied. "I have Jeff and I love him." 

"I know, that's why I have to get rid of Jeff first." 

"What?" Nicole asked, feeling more afraid. 

"Open the door." The man instructed. 

"Amy open the door." Nicole told her. Amy gave her a confused look and went to the door. 

"Oh my god!" She yelled seconds later. Nicole dropped the phone, hearing the man laughing and ran to the door. 

When she got there, she realized that Shane and Shannon were already there, their mouths wide in shock. 

Nicole looked down and found Matt, lying on the ground, holding his stomach. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked around and realized that Jeff was nowhere to be seen. 

A/N: Uh oh, Jeffy's missing! Hope you like! R&R please!!! :)Nicole***


	17. I'm Okay

CHAPTER 16: I'm okay 

"Oh my god! Matt!" Amy yelled, kneeling down next to him. 

Nicole stood in shock as Shane and Amy helped Matt to the living room. 

"Come on Nic, it's okay." Shannon said, leading her into the living room. 

"Matt what happened?" Amy asked, brushing away her tears. 

Matt sat up and coughed, holding his stomach. "Jeff and I were walking around, looking for anything or anyone that could've did something to the power. I walked ahead of Jeff and started looking. I heard a noise and turned around." He paused, coughing again. "When I turned, someone punched me. It was a really hard punch and I fell. I was feeling around on the ground for Jeff until the guy picked up the flashlight Jeff was holding. He shined it at me. I looked at him, but he was wearing a mask." 

Nicole gasped, knowing that it was the same person... 

Matt continued, stopping to cough every once in a while. "He kicked me in the ribs a few times. It hurt like hell too. He shined the flashlight on Jeff once, he looked okay. He was lying on the ground, but he wasn't bleeding or anything. I reached for him, but my ribs were killing me and he kept kicking me." He coughed again and continued. "He helped me up and dragged me to the front door and dropped me. I heard him pick up a cell phone and dial the numbers. That was it." 

Amy hugged him. "Matty, I'm just glad your okay." 

Shannon shined the flashlight on Nicole and he realized that she wasn't moving. He walked over to her and sat down. She still didn't move or blink. 

"Shorty, are you okay?" Shane asked, worried. 

"No." She whispered, letting the tears fall. Shannon quickly wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. Nicole wiped her eyes and looked at Matt. "I'm so sorry." She choked out through her tears. 

"It's not your fault." Matt said. He slowly got up and walked to her. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "Sis, it's okay. We'll find Jeff and everything will be fine." 

Nicole shook her head. "No. He told me this would happen. It's all my fault." 

"He told you?" Shane questioned. 

Nicole looked at him and nodded. "He keeps sending me notes and calling me. He says it's just a matter of time." 

"Nothing will happen to Jeff or you." Matt assured, hugging her again. 

Nicole continued to cry on his should until the phone rang. Shane jumped to get it but Nicole stopped him. 

"I'll get it. If you answer it, he'll just hang up." She explained. Shane nodded and backed away from the phone. 

Nicole slowly picked it up, her heart racing. "Hello?" She said, trying to hide her tears. 

"Hello my dear. How are you?" He asked, laughing. 

"Where is Jeff?" Nicole asked. 

"Don't worry about him. I asked how you were." He replied. 

"And I asked where is Jeff." Nicole repeated, raising her voice. 

"You might wanna change that tone of voice." The man warned. "Before I have to do something to your precious little boyfriend." 

"I'm sorry." Nicole apologized. "Is he okay?" She asked. 

Nicole heard the man sigh on the other line. "Yes he's fine. For now." 

"Can I talk to him?" Nicole asked, holding her breath. 

"I suppose, for a minute." He replied. 

Nicole heard silence for a minute, then she heard the man say, "Here." 

"Babygirl?" Jeff asked. Nicole felt fresh tears come to her eyes at Jeff's voice. 

"Jeffy." She whispered. She saw Matt, Amy, Shane, and Shannon jump when they heard his name. "Are you okay?" Nicole asked, afraid of the answer. 

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me. Is Matt okay?" Nicole smiled, remembering how sweet Jeff could be. 

"Matty's fine Jeff." Nicole looked at Matt, who smiled. 

"Okay." Jeff replied. "Are you okay?" 

Nicole smiled. "I'm fine Jeffy, I just want you back. Do you know where you are?" 

"I'm in..." Nicole heard Jeff start a sentence, then groan. 

"Not a smart idea." Nicole sighed when she heard the man's familiar voice. "I'm right here listening, did you really think I'd be dumb enough to let you talk to him and not listen. I knew you would want to get him out, so I listened." 

"Why do you need to do this?" Nicole asked, letting her tears fall again. 

"This is my way to you, my dear. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He said, laughing. "Bye." 

"Wait!..." Nicole yelled, but it was too late. He had hung up. Nicole turned to her friends and collapsed into Shannon's arms. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep. 

A/N: ??? Is it good. I actually made myself sad writing this so... I dunno if it made anyone else sad. LOL R&R like alwayz!!! :)Nicole***


	18. Proposition

CHAPTER 18: Proposition 

Nicole woke up to the sun shining on her face. She slowly sat up and looked around. Realizing that she was still in the living room, she slowly started to remember the events of the previous night. Hoping it was a dream, she walked out of the living room, into the kitchen. Seeing Amy, Shane, Shannon, and Matt, Nicole came to the realization that last night was real. 

"Hey Nic." Shannon said quietly when he noticed her in the doorway. Nicole gave him and the rest of her friends a slight smile as she made her way to the refrigerator. 

She grabbed a glass of juice and sat down next to Amy at the table. She drank her juice in silence, noticing that her friends were all looking at her. 

Finally Shane spoke. "Shorty, are you okay?" He asked. Nicole could hear the concern in his voice. She raised her eyes to meet his and she knew she couldn't lie to him. 

Shaking her head, she answered, "I'm worried." 

"We all are, Nic." Amy told her. "But, everything will work out. We'll find Jeff and we'll forget any of this ever happened." 

Nicole nodded and continued drinking her juice. When she was done, she went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. 

After her shower, Nicole went back into the guestroom. She sat on the bed, looking at a picture of her and Jeff. "This is all my fault." She whispered. "He wants me, and he might hurt Jeff to get me." She put the picture down and stood up. Walking by the phone, she jumped when it rang. 

She slowly reached for it, her hand shaking. She brought it up to her ear and listened. "Hello?" She said quietly. 

"Hi sweetheart." 

"What do you want?" She questioned. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want you." He replied. 

"Please," Nicole begged. "Stop this. I want Jeff back, you didn't need to do this." 

"If I hadn't done this, what would I have don't to get you?" He asked. 

Nicole sighed. "Why do you need me? If you really cared about me, you'd be happy that I'm happy with Jeff." 

"But why would you want to be with Jeff? He only pities you, he doesn't care about you. Not like I do." 

"But, I love him." Nicole tried to explain. 

"And I love you." He replied. "And the only way for me to get you is to get rid of the one thing standing the way." 

"No please." Nicole pleaded. 

"It's the only way." He responded. 

"No please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt Jeff." 

"You'll do anything?" The man asked. Nicole could hear in his voice that he was thinking up an idea. 

Nicole sighed. "Yes, I will do anything, just whatever you do, don't hurt him. He means too much to me, I couldn't stand it if anyone hurt him." 

"Good, then give me what I want and I won't hurt your precious Jeff." 

"What you want?" Nicole repeated, her stomach sinking. 

"Yes, you give me what I want and Jeff will get out of here, no harm done." 

Nicole asked her next question, afraid that she already knew the answer. "And what do you want in exchange for Jeff?" 

The man laughed on the other line, sending chills up and down Nicole's spine. "My dear, I want you." 

A/N: Okiley dokileyz, you like? I'm gonna turn evil and make lotz of saddness in the next couple chapz, but I have to do it. Hope you like and R&R like alwayz! :)Nicole***


	19. Decisionz

CHAPTER 19: Decisionz 

Nicole sat in the room, contemplating the idea. He wanted her. If she went to him, Jeff would be safe. She sat on the bed, thinking of how she could get Jeff home safely and then leave again without anyone finding out. She laid on the bed and fell asleep, stilling thinking of a plan. 

The phone ringing woke Nicole up. She sat up and looked at the clock, realizing that it was eight P.M. and she had sleep over five hours. She reached for the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" She said, sleepily. 

"Nic?" Nicole's eyes shot open, recognizing the voice immediately. 

"Jeff?" She whispered. 

"Yeah it's me babygirl." He replied, quietly. Nicole felt tears sting at her eyes. She brushed them away and smiled. 

"Jeffy, where are you?" She asked. 

"I'm still here, with the guy." He replied. Nicole felt her stomach drop back down. Jeff continued, "But he went somewhere. I found his cell phone." 

"Jeff I can't believe this happened. I wish I was there and not you." Nicole told him honestly. 

"I don't." Jeff replied. 

"But... I..." 

"Nic stop, I'd rather be here, than have you here. You know what happened last time. I couldn't leave him alone with you." Jeff explained. 

"But he only did this to get me." Nicole countered. "He would leave you alone if he got me." 

"Well he won't!" Jeff said, raising his voice. Nicole could hear how serious he was about this. 

"Jeffy, I just don't want you hurt." Nicole explained softly. 

"And I don't want you hurt." He agreed, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry I yelled, babygirl, I just don't want you to hurt yourself to help me." 

"Do you know where you are?" Nicole asked, changing the subject. 

"Um... There are only like two windows and they're high up so I can't tell." He replied. 

"Ok, um... are you okay?" Nicole asked. "Did he hurt you?" 

"A few kicks, but I'm okay." 

"Oh Jeff, I'm sorry." Nicole apologized. 

"Nic, don't apologize. This isn't your fault." Jeff assured. "Look, I think he's coming back, I have to go." 

"Ok, I love you Jeff." Nicole said through her tears. 

"I love you too babygirl, I have to go. Bye Nic." He said. Nicole waited for him to hang up, then she hung up her phone. She was about to lay back down when the phone rang again. 

"Hello?" She said wearily. 

"Hi sweetheart." 

Nicole took a deep breath. "Hi." She said quietly. 

"Did you think about our little talk?" The man asked. 

"Yes." Nicole replied. 

"Good and I hope you have the right answer. You see, I know your boy just called you. And I'm not happy." 

"Did you hurt him?" Nicole asked fearfully. 

"Not too bad." He replied with a laugh. 

Nicole winced at the thought of Jeff being hurt. "Tell me he's okay." Nicole pleaded. 

"Oh he's fine." The man answered. "Now, have you decided on my proposition?" 

Nicole sat in silence, thinking of what Jeff and the man had said. Jeff didn't want her to do anything, he didn't want her hurt. But, the man promised to let Jeff go if she went with him. 'I know what I have to do.' Nicole told herself. 

"So..." The man started. "What's your answer?" 

Nicole took a deep breath before answering him. "My answer is..." 

"Is what?" The man coaxed. 

Nicole took another breath and answered, "Yes." 

A/N: Not an amazing chap, but I'll make up for it next chap! Promise! LOL I'm almost at 20 chapz, wow! Thankz to everyone who reviewed so far, keep doing it! LOL :)Nicole***


	20. Goodbye

CHAPTER 20: Goodbye 

Nicole sat on the bed, taking in what she had said. She had just told the man who raped her that she would go to him. 'But it's for Jeff.' She reminded herself. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. 'It's for Jeff.' She told herself in her mind over and over again. She kept reminding herself until she fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The next morning, Nicole woke up and quickly jumped in the shower. She threw on dark blue cargo pants, a white baby t-shirt and white adidas with blue stripes. She put her hair up in a tight bun and she grabbed a light jacket. She tip toed down the stairs, hoping to get out of the house without being noticed. 

"Nic." She heard someone call. She froze and slowly turned. 

"Oh hey Matty." She greeted, cheerfully. Matt raised an eyebrow, noticing how happy she was, or seemed to be. 

"Where ya going?" Matt asked. 

Nicole smiled. "Just for a walk." 

"Oh, I'll come too." He replied, reaching for his jacket. 

"No!" Nicole yelled quickly. 

"Why not?" Matt asked curiously. 

"Um..." Nicole looked around, thinking of any excuse. "Cuz, I kind of want to be alone." 

Matt frowned. "Nic, it's not safe to be alone. You never know where that guy is." 

"Matt, I'll be fine, I'm just going for a little walk." Nicole lied. 

"Fine, but be careful." Matt said, giving in. 

"Thanks Matty, I love you." Nicole said, smiling. Matt smiled and hugged her. 

"Be careful." He repeated. 

"I will, bye Matt." Nicole smiled again and walked out the door. She pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket and read it carefully. She turned left at the corner and quickly walked down the street, turning into a small alleyway. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey Matt, where's Nic?" Shane asked, looking in the guest room. 

Matt looked over at Shane. "Oh she went for a walk." He replied. 

"You let Nicole go for a walk by herself?" Shannon questioned, walking out of the bathroom. 

"I didn't want to, but she keep promising she'd be careful. I can't run her life." Matt explained. 

Amy nodded, walking up the stairs. "She'll be back soon, don't worry." 

"Let's just hope she didn't do anything dumb." Shane said, walking into the bathroom. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Nicole took a deep breath, then knocked on the back door to the big brick red buliding. She crossed her fingers, hoping everything would go as planned. She waited and no one answered. She raised her arm to knock again just as the door opened. 

She looked in the building as the door opened, but all she saw was black. It was totally dark. She slowly walked in, taking careful steps. After she had gone a few steps, the door shut. She jumped, twirling around quickly. 

"Is anyone there?" She asked. 

When she got no reply, she turned back around and continued to walk, feeling her way down a long hallway. She found a door at the end of the hallway, and she carefully turned the knob. 

As she walked in, she heard a noise. She walked in the direction of it, and as she approached it, the lights turned on. Nicole gasped at who she saw. 

"Jeff?!" She exclaimed. 

He slowly moved his head, wincing as he did so. He looked up at Nicole and his face broke into a smiled. "Babygirl!" He said quietly. 

Nicole kneeled down next to him, looking at him closely. She could see a cut on his left cheek, a fat lip and that his right eye was bruised. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked as she tenderly touched his face. 

"I'm fine." He replied, smiling. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at Nicole. "Come here." He whispered, pulling her into a hug. 

Nicole closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She breathed in Jeff's mystery scent, and tangled her hands in his hair, knowing that the moment wouldn't last long. 

"How did you get here?" Jeff asked, looking at Nicole. 

"I... um..." Nicole tried to think of an excuse, but she didn't have time to. 

"I got her here." Nicole cringed at the voice and froze, too scared to turn around. 

Jeff looked at Nicole, confusion showing in his eyes. 

Nicole looked away, not wanting him to read her through her eyes like he always did. 

"That's right Jeff, I got your little girlfriend to come here." The man confirmed. "It was actually quite easy." 

Nicole closed her eyes and stayed in the same position she was in. 

"How?" Jeff asked, his voice shaky. 

"I just had to promise that..." 

"No!" Nicole yelled, cutting him off. 

"Don't you ever interrupt me again!" The man demanded, walking towards her. 

Jeff stood up and stepped in front of Nicole. The man walked right up to Jeff and looked him in the eyes. Nicole looked up and noticed something. The only thing she could see on the man's face were... his eyes. Nicole looked at his eyes. Dark gray, they were piercing. 'I know them.' She told herself. 

"Get out of my, boy." The man advised. 

"No, leave her alone." Jeff said, not backing down. 

"Ok, you asked for it." The man laughed and punched Jeff in the face. 

He staggered back and grabbed his face. Nicole saw the man swing and she jumped up. "No!" She yelled. 

The man stopped and looked at Nicole. He laughed and backed up. "Fine." He said calmly. "Just do what we agreed on and things will be fine." 

Nicole looked over at Jeff, who again had a confused look on his face. "Can I talk to him for a minute?" She asked the man. 

"Make it snappy." He said, walking away. 

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, when the man was gone. 

"Jeff, I.... um..." 

"Spit it out Nic." Jeff coerced. 

"I... um... can't do this." Nicole said, looking away. 

Jeff placed his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Can't do what?" He asked, staring into her eyes. 

"This." She replied. She moved away from Jeff. "I can't be with you." 

"You can't.. but why?" Jeff asked. "Nic, if this is about him, I won't let him hurt you." He assured, walking to Nicole. 

"Jeff you don't get it. That's not it." Closing her eyes and sighing, Nicole continued. "It's just not something I can't do right now." 

Jeff walked back up to Nicole and pulled her into a hug. Nicole attempted to pull away, but Jeff was too strong. Jeff held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you babygirl, don't let this ass scare you." 

Nicole didn't reply, she just let Jeff hug her as she tried to save everything about him in her mind. She loved him so much, so much that she was willing to risk herself for him. She was trying to remember every little thing about him, she never wanted to forget him. She tried to memorize his signature scent, not even she knew what colognes he mixed to get it, but she knew she loved it. She closed her eyes and pictured Jeff in her mind, trying to remember everything, from his multi-colored hair, to his piercing emerald eyes, to his strong muscular body. "I love you." She whispered, so quiet that Jeff didn't hear. 

'Don't let go, please don't let go." She thought to herself. 

"Times up." Nicole opened her eyes and saw the man. She also saw what he was holding in his hand. 

Jeff turned around when he heard the voice. He was met with a chair to the head. 

Nicole gasped in horror as she watched Jeff fall to the ground. Before she could check on him, the man dragged him to the door. When Nicole realized what was going on, she ran to the door. She got to as the man got him outside. She looked at him, blood pouring down his face from the shot to the head. She tried to get outside when the man shut the door. 

"No!" She yelled, pounding on the door. She pounded until she couldn't anymore. She let the tears fall from her eyes as collapsed into sobs on the floor. She continued to cry until she heard someone coming to the door. 

Standing up, she ran to the door. When she got to the door, she reached for the doorknob. She pulled the door open as the other person pushed it open. 

"Hey sweetheart, coming to welcome me back?" Nicole let more tears fall as her hopes for being with Jeff again fell with them. 

A/N: Aw... LOL Hope you guyz like! 20 chapz! I'm surprised if written this much already. Thankz sooo sooo much for the reviewz! I have almost 50 for 20 chapterz! I'm really glad you guyz enjoy it! Keep reading and reviewing! :)Nicole***


	21. Alone

CHAPTER 21: Alone

Nicole looked up at the man, again realizing how familiar his eyes were. She tried not to cry, afraid that might make him madder than he already was. 

"So..." He began. "What can we do now? I mean, we're all alone and I know that you don't wanna be here right now, but I know I can make it enjoyable." 

Nicole flinched as he placed his hand on her face, stroking it gently. She closed her eyes, wishing he would just go away. 

"Now what can we find that's fun to do?" He asked, his voice a whisper as he got closer and closer to her. 

"I...I don't know." Nicole stuttered. 

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked gently. 

Nicole looked at him, curious as to why he was being so nice to her after what he had just done to Jeff. 'Jeff.' Nicole thought. 'Is he okay?' She looked back at the man, who was waiting for an answer. She nodded slowly. 

"You are afraid of me?" Nicole nodded again. "Well, you don't have to be. I won't hurt you." 

"But... you... you hurt Jeff." Nicole managed to spit out. 

"That's because he was in the way. I needed to get rid of him to get to you. I know I can make you see how much I care about you. And I know you'll feel the same... in time." He said with a laugh. 

"Jeff." Nicole said quietly, not realizing she said it out loud. 

"What?" The man said, looking at her intently. 

"Um... Jeff. Is he okay?" She asked. 

"Why do you care?!" He snapped. "You said you'd come to me to save him. Well your here and you have me! You don't need him!" 

Nicole jumped when she heard him yell. "I just... you said if I come... Jeff would be okay if I came here. Is he okay?" 

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's alive." He answered flatly. He turned and walked past Nicole. 

She just stood and watched as he made his way across the room, picking up the chair he has used to hit Jeff with. She stood, frozen in fear, watching as he made his way back to her. 

"See this?" He said when he got to her. She nodded, but kept her eyes focused on the chair. "Well this chair was used on Jeff, remember that?" Again, she nodded. "Well that was because Jeff deserved it. Jeff did something he wasn't supposed to do, he touched something that was mine. Do you understand?" 

Nicole looked at him fearfully, not answering. 

"I asked you a question!" He yelled, moving closer to her. She backed up slightly, hoping he would stop advancing on her. He continued walking, taking small steps toward her each time. Every time he would take a step towards her, she would back up. She continued to move away until she came up to the wall. She froze, knowing there was nowhere she could go. 

The man smiled under the mask. He placed one arm on either side of Nicole, making sure she couldn't go anywhere. He moved close, so his face was almost touching hers. Nicole stayed perfectly still, trying to not even breathe. 

She could feel his hot breath on her face, his eyes staring at her intently. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would move. She cringed when she felt him kiss her on the cheek, then the neck. He felt her tense up and he smirked, looking at her. "Now, like I asked before, Do you understand?" 

Nicole opened her eyes and nodded. "Y...Yes." She stammered out. 

"Good." He said, backing up. "Now, I'm going out to get some food for dinner. You'll be good while I'm gone right?" Nicole nodded, still not moving. 

The man laughed and walked out the door, leaving Nicole alone. 

As soon as he was gone, Nicole let herself fall to the floor. She let the tears fall as she recalled the whole day. All she could picture was Jeff, who was probably lying on the side of the road somewhere. She hoped someone would find him. She brushed away her tears and looked around. 

She looked for anything special in the room, until something silver caught her eye. She jumped up, running over to what had caught her attention. She slowly picked up the small object, smiling for the first time that day. She opened it and pressed the buttons she needed. 

"Hello?" Nicole sighed in relief at the voice. 

"Matt." She said quietly. 

"Nic?" Matt replied. "Where are you?" 

Ignoring him, Nicole responded, "Go find Jeff." 

"What? I don't know where he is. Where are you?" 

"Don't worry about me, go find Jeff. He's hurt." Nicole held back the tears that were coming to her eyes, afraid that Matt would get more worried if she started crying. 

"How do you know he's hurt?" Matt asked, getting more and more panicked. 

"I just do, now go find him." Nicole instructed. 

"Nic, where are you? What's going on?" 

Nicole sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." She heard Matt sigh and she knew he still didn't believe her. She heard him move the phone away from him. Then she heard someone else take it. 

"Shorty?" 

Nicole closed her eyes, recognizing the voice. "Shane." She said quietly. 

"Come on shorty, tell us where you are. We can come get you." Shane offered. 

"No." Nicole responded sternly. "Just go find Jeff." 

"But shorty..." 

"No Shane. Go find him. I have to go." Nicole replied, letting a single tear fall down her face before she brushed the rest away. 

"No please..." 

"Goodbye Shane." Nicole replied, hanging up. She got up and placed the phone in it's original spot. She went back to her spot and sat down, placing her head in her hands, drifting away to sleep. 

A/N: ??? I hope you like it! Thankz again for the reviewz! I was hoping to get to 50 by my 20th chapter and I did. I actually never expected this many reviewz to begin with. So thank you to the people who did read it! It meanz a lot to me that you like it! Especially, my regular reviewerz, Brit, Becky, Iccess-America and everyone else!!! Thankz!!! :)Nicole***


	22. Found

CHAPTER 22: Found 

Shane slammed the phone down, making everyone in the room jump. 

"Shane, what's wrong?" Amy asked fearfully. 

"She hung up." Shane replied. "She won't tell us where she is, all she said was that we needed to find Jeff." 

Matt nodded. "She said he was hurt." 

"Ok, well we should find him. Maybe he knows where Nicole is." Shannon reasoned, speaking for the first time. 

Amy nodded, standing up. "We should split up and go look." 

"Yeah, we should get Adam, Jay, and Chris to help. The more people the better." Matt added, grabbing his cell phone. He called all of them and asked them to meet him at the house. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Damn batteries!" Nicole woke up with a start, hearing the familiar voice yell. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction she heard the voice. She noticed the man, sitting on a chair a few feet from her. He was holding a cell phone. He looked up and noticed Nicole. His frown turned into a smile. He got up from the chair and made his way to Nicole. 

Nicole closed her eyes, hoping he would go away. She cringed when she felt him touch her face. 

"Look at me." He said quietly. Nicole squeezed her eyes shut tighter and she looked away. "I said look at me!" He commanded, grabbing her face and turning it towards him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good girl." He said, stroking her face. 

Flinching, Nicole pulled away. 

"Sweetheart, you seem to have a problem listening to me. You do what I want, when I want. Got it?" 

Nicole looked at him, but didn't reply. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her head. 

"Fine then, you don't wanna listen to me? I'll just have to make you listen." He replied, laughing. 

Feeling a sense of fear wash over her, Nicole slowly picked up her head. She gasped when she saw the man walking towards her, with a steel chair in his hand. The same steel chair he'd used on Jeff. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Look around, and look closely." Matt advised as he and Amy drove down the street, looking for Jeff. 

"I will Matt, but do we have any clue as to where he is? Did Nicole say anything that could help us find him?" Amy asked. 

Matt shook his head. "She didn't know, I don't think. She sounded so scared. Like, like she wasn't supposed to be calling." 

"Then why would she say that she's fine? Why wouldn't she ask for help?" Amy countered, looking over at her boyfriend. 

Matt shrugged, looking out his window. "I really don't know Ames." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Do you see him?" Shane asked from the driver's side. 

Shannon shook his head. "No man. I don't see him anywhere. It would help if we had a clue as to where he might be." 

"Yeah well, Nicole wouldn't tell us." Shane said bitterly. 

"Something's up with her." Shannon said, looking out the car window. I wish we knew what it was though." 

"Yeah, good luck with that." Shane said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Man, you don't need to get snotty." Shannon said, looking around. 

"Whatever, let's just find Jeff." Shane replied. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Adam, turn here." Jay ordered, pointing left. Adam gave him a confused look. 

"Why?" He asked curiously. 

Jay shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling." 

Adam rolled his eyes and turned left. They drove slowly down the street, looking around for any signs of Jeff. "I don't see..." Adam started, only to be cut off. 

"Look! Stop!" Jay yelled. Adam quickly hit the brakes. Jay jumped out of the car and ran over to what he had seen. 

"Jay, what is it?" Adam asked, coming up behind him. 

Jay touched the thing in front of him. He bent down and looked closely, gasping when he recognized that bloody, battered person in front of him. 

"Jay, what is it?" Adam asked again, bending down. 

Swallowing hard, Jay answered. "Jeff." 

A/N: Ok, I'm promising one thing... it will get sadder. I was trying to figure out how to let my evilness out, but it'll take time. Haha. Hope you like, thankz for reading so far... R&R!!! LOL :)Nicole***


	23. Hot and Cold

CHAPTER 23: Hot and Cold

"Jeff?" Adam repeated, looking over Jay's shoulder. He gasped when he finally recognized that it was Jeff in front of him. "Is he okay?" Adam asked quietly. 

Jay shook his head. "I don't know. He's not moving." Jay placed his hand on Jeff's neck, feeling for a pulse. "Man... there's a slight pulse. We need to get him to the hospital." 

"Yeah, come on. Help me get him to the car." Adam agreed, carefully picking Jeff up. 

They set him in the backseat and quickly started the car, rushing to the hospital. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"I wonder if they found him." Chris thought aloud, driving around. He picked up his cell phone and went to dial Matt's cell phone number. To his surprise, the phone rang before he could dial a the number. 

"Hello?" He said, answering it. 

"Chris, it's Jay." 

"Hey man, did you find him?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah we did, he's hurt though." Jay explained. 

"Is he hurt bad?" Chris inquired. 

Jay sighed and responded. "He looks pretty bad. He's bloody and unconscious right now. We're on the way to the hospital right now." 

Chris took a deep breath before asking his next question. "Do you think he'll be okay?" 

"Honestly man, I don't know." Jay said warily. 

"Alright, I'm on my way. Did you call Matt and Shan and everyone?" 

"We called Shannon and Shane, they're on their way." He responded. 

"And Matt...?" Chris questioned curiously. 

"I'm about to call him, I'm just afraid he might freak." 

"Well you need to call him." 

"I know. I will as soon as we hang up." 

"Ok, well we're hanging up now. Call Matt and I'm on my way now. Bye Jay." 

"Later man." Jay replied. 

He hung up with Chris and dialed Matt's cell phone number. 

"Hello?" Matt said. 

"Hey man, it's Jay." 

"Did you find him?" Matt asked warily. 

"Um.. yeah man, we did." 

"Is he..." Matt stopped, unable to consider the thought he was getting. 

"No man, he's alive. But he's unconscious. And he's cut open really bad." Jay admitted, hearing Matt sigh. He wasn't sure if it was from relief or fear. 

"Thank God." Matt muttered. "Ok Jay, me and Ames are on our way." 

"Ok, see you in a few." 

"Yeah, and Jay?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for finding him. And thanks for even looking." Matt said gratefully. 

Jay smiled. "No problem man. I'm glad we found him. Later Matt." 

"Bye." Matt said, hanging up. 

Amy looked at him. "They found him?" 

Matt nodded and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and drove off towards the hospital. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Chris hung up the phone and started the car back up. He turned in the direction of the hospital and kept driving. He was halfway there when his phone rang again. Picking it up, he answered. "Hello?" 

"Hello Chris." 

"Who's this?" Chris asked. 

"A friend." He replied. 

"A friend of who?" 

"Don't you mean whom?" 

"Whatever, who are you?" 

"Someone who's concerned." 

"Concerned about...?" 

"Nicole." 

Chris's head shot up when he heard the man mention Nicole. "What about her? Where is she?" 

"She's around." 

"Why did you call me?" 

"Because I'm concerned about her." 

"Why?" 

"Because she's hurt." He replied, laughing. 

"How do you know?" Chris asked, his voice serious. 

"Because I just know." 

Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Where is she?" 

"Hm... how about we play a game? Hot and cold? I'll let you know when you're close to her." The man said, his laughter making Chris shudder. 

"I don't have time to fuck around! Two of my friends are hurt! Where is Nicole?" Chris exploded. 

"You're warm." The man answered, ignoring Chris. 

Chris rolled his eyes and looked around. His jaw dropped in shock at what he saw. Jumping out of the car, he ran to what looked like a lifeless body. He got closer to it, afraid that he knew who it was. He slowly turned the person towards him, gasping. 

In front of him, lifeless on the ground, was a bloody and battered Nicole. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I started it and never finished. Issuez. LOL But itz here now! LOL R&R!!! Please?! :)Nicole***


	24. Hospital

CHAPTER 24: Hospital 

"Oh my God... Nic?" Chris said quietly. He brought his shaking hand up to her face. He let his hand carefully grace her cheek. He winced, feeling his hand go over the cuts she had on her face. "I got to get you to a hospital." He told himself. He focused his attention on her head, examining the huge cut on the top of it. He could tell someone had purposely hit her with some sort of blunt object. 

He jumped when his cell phone rang. Out of reflex, he went to grab it, but then thought otherwise. Scooping Nicole up carefully in his arms, Chris carried her to his car, placing her in the backseat. He got in the front and sped off towards the hospital. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Jeff!" Matt yelled, running into the hospital, Amy on his heels. Adam and Jay jumped up at the voices, meeting Matt and Amy. 

"Hey guys." Jay greeted solemnly. 

"How is he?" Amy asked quietly. 

Adam shook his head. "We don't know, we're waiting for the doctors to tell us something. But, they wouldn't cuz we aren't family." 

"Well I'm family, they better tell me." Matt said, walking to the front desk. 

A young blonde woman smiled up at him. "Can I help you?" 

Matt nodded. "My little brother was brought in here." 

"And what's his name?" The woman asked. 

"Jeff Hardy." Matt replied. 

The woman gasped. "And your Matt Hardy?" Matt nodded and rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, I'm a huge fan of you and your brother!" She squealed. "Why are you here?" 

Matt sighed. "Because my brother is hurt." Matt replied, trying to keep his cool. 

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." The woman answered, smiling at him. 

Adam looked at Matt and realized that he was about to lose it. He walked up to the desk and looked at the nurse. "Miss, can you please give us any information on Jeff Hardy." 

"Oh yeah, sure." She typed Jeff's name in the computer and watched as the results came up. "Oh I'm sorry, there's no information available yet." 

Matt pounded his fists on the desk, making the woman jump. "Can you give me any information?" 

"Um... just that they're checking him out now. I'll let you know when I hear anything." She said, eyeing him carefully. Matt nodded and walked over to Amy, sitting down. 

"It'll be okay Matt." Amy said, grabbing his hand. Matt sighed and looked away. 

Adam walked over to the doors and looked outside. "Hey guys, here come Shannon and Shane." He announced. 

Seconds later, Shannon and Shane walked in the doors. 

"Hey, how's Jeff?" Shannon asked. 

"We don't know. They won't tell us anything." Amy said. 

Jay nodded. "They're working on him now." 

"Well, I guess we just have to wait then." Shane said, sitting down. Shannon followed in suit, sitting in between Amy and Jason. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Chris drove as fast as possible, not knowing how bad off Nicole was. He looked at the speedometer seeing that he was doing over 80 mph. He contemplated slowing down. Against his better judgment he sped up, making a sharp right turn in the direction of the hospital. 

"I've got to get there. I can't slow down." Chris told himself. He cursed when he heard sirens approaching him. "I can't... I can't slow down. I need to get Nicole to the hospital." 

The police car approached him. 

"Fuck!" Chris cursed, pulling over. 

The cop approached Chris's car and stopped. "Excuse me sir, do you know you were doing over 80 just now?" 

Chris ran his hand through his hair. "Yes officer, I do. You see I..." 

The officer cut him off. "Well the speed limit is 40 here. You were doing double the speed limit. May I see your license?" 

Chris handed the officer his license. "Look officer, I need to go. I have to go to the hospital." He tried to reason. 

"For what?" The officer questioned. 

"My friend is hurt. She's in the backseat." Chris explained. 

"How did she get hurt?" The officer asked. 

"I don't know. I got a call when I was on my way to the hospital to see my other friend." 

"Two of your friends are hurt?" The officer said, skeptically. 

"Yes," Chris said, sighing. "They both got hurt. Now please, she's hurt. Let me get her to the hospital." Chris looked up at the officer, his blue eyes pleading. 

"Well, I still don't think you should be breaking the law." The officer took out his ticket book and wrote Chris a ticket. "Now, go on to the hospital. But, stay in the speed limit." 

Chris nodded and started the car back up, driving to the hospital. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Matt Hardy?" Matt looked up when he heard his name, jumping when he saw a doctor in front of him. 

"How is my brother?" Matt asked impatiently. 

"Well, he's hurt. Bad." The doctor admitted. "He's still unconscious. We don't know when he'll wake up. I'm so sorry." 

"Will... will he ever wake up?" Matt asked, his voice shaking. 

"We hope so. There are no guarantees, but we think it is possible for him to fully recover. But he did sustain some bad damage to the head." The doctor told him. 

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Adam asked, standing up. 

"We think he was hit in the head with some sort of heavy, blunt object." 

"But you don't know for sure?" Shane asked. 

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Look, your brother will be here for a while; you might wanna go home. We'll call you if he changes." 

"No." Matt said sternly. "I'm staying." 

"Ok, well we're gonna go, you call us if anything changes." Jay demanded, standing up. Matt nodded and watched as Jay, Adam, Shannon, and Shane walked towards the door. 

"Guys wait." Matt said. 

They all turned around. 

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked. 

"I just realized, Chris never showed up. Where is he?" Matt asked. 

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. 

"Guys, help me!" 

They all turned around at the same time, shocked looks on their faces when they realized who'd called them. 

Chris stood before them, holding a bloody Nicole in his arms. "Help me!" He repeated. "I think we're losing her." 

A/N: ??? I'm getting evil! LOL R&R like alwayz! It'z not over yet... :)Nicole***


	25. Chancez

CHAPTER 25: Chancez 

"Help!" Chris said again, rushing to the dearest doctor. 

The doctor looked at him. "Sir, what happened." 

"Long story, I found her. Now, help me!" Chris commanded. 

The doctor showed Chris to a room where they laid Nicole down on the bed. The doctors started checking on her and they ushered Chris out of the room. Chris ran his shaking hand through his hair and walked back to his friends. 

"What happened?" Amy asked, her voice cracking. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her. 

Chris sighed and looked at all his friends. "I was on my way to the hospital after Jay called me and said you found Jeff. But, then I got a call. It was the guy, the one that..." Chris trailed off. He knew they knew what he meant. "Well he said Nicole was hurt. So I asked where she was and he started playing some stupid game. But he finally told me I was close to her. So, I looked around and I saw her." 

"Was she just..." Jay started, stopping himself. 

"She was lying on the side of the road." Chris finished softly. 

Amy gasped, letting the tears fall down her face as Matt hugged her tightly. 

"Do you think he's the one who hurt Jeff?" Shane asked from his spot in the corner. 

Chris shrugged. "I would think so, but I can't be sure." 

"That son of a bitch will pay." Adam said, standing up. "If it's the last thing I do." 

Shannon walked up to Adam, placing his hand on the larger man's shoulder. "Adam, don't do anything you'll regret later." 

"You think I'd regret killing that ass? I want him to pay! He messes with my friends, he messes with me!" Adam exploded. 

"Adam, we know how you feel, just calm down." Matt said calmly, still holding Amy in his arms. 

"Whatever." Adam said, walking outside. 

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." Jay said, following Adam out the door. 

"Chris, man you okay?" Shannon asked, noting how Chris's hands were still shaking and he was as pale as a ghost. 

"F...fine." Chris stuttered, rubbing his eyes. "How... how's Jeff?" He stuttered again, looking over at Matt. 

"They aren't sure if he's gonna make it." Shannon answered. 

"He will make it." Matt said, being as strong as he could. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Hardy?" A nurse said, walking up to Matt. 

"Yes, that's me." Matt said, looking at the nurse. 

"The doctor told me to tell you that your brother seems to be waking up." 

"He is?" Matt said, his chocolate-brown eyes hopeful. 

The nurse nodded. "He isn't fully awake yet, but he seems to be responding a little more. The doctors are hopeful." 

Matt smiled and looked over at Shannon. "Go tell Adam and Jay please Shan?" 

Shannon nodded and ran out the door in search of Adam and Jay. 

Matt turned back to the nurse. "May I go see him?" 

"Yes, but just you." If he wakes up soon, he may be disoriented and it may take him a little while to remember anything. He suffered some severe trauma to the head, from what I've heard. So, just dont be surprised if he's confused for a while." The nurse said, giving Matt a sympathetic look. 

"I understand." Matt said. "Can I go see him now?" The nurse nodded. 

Matt was about to follow the nurse, when a doctor walked up to him. 

"Excuse me, are any of you here with a Nicole Riley?" 

Matt stopped and looked at the doctor. "Yes, we are. Is she okay?" 

"Honestly sir, she has quite a few contusions to the head. She was pretty severely beaten and she's still unconscious." 

"Will... will she wake up? Will she be okay?" Amy asked, walking up to Matt. 

"Well, right now she's in a coma-like state. And, the longer she's in it, the worse off her condition most likely is." The doctor replied. 

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Shane asked, walking closer. 

"Hey, Jeff's gonna be okay?" Jay asked, walking back in with Adam and Shannon. 

Jay gave a confused look when he saw the upset expressions on his friends faces. 

"Guys, what's wrong?" Shannon asked. 

The doctor sighed. "Your friend Nicole, she's hurt, badly. She has sustained injuries to the head, as well as a sprained wrist and many cuts. Right now, she's in a coma-like state, and we don't know when or if she'll wake up." 

"Oh my God." Adam muttered quietly, placing his face in his hands. 

"Tell me this isn't happening." Jay said, looking at the doctor. 

"Sir, I really wish I could, but there's nothing we can do right now. We can't be sure about anything right now." 

"There's still a chance she could wake up, right?" Shannon asked, his voice shaky. 

"Yes, there is a chance." 

"What kind of chance?" Chris asked quietly, his blue eyes wet with tears. 

Sighing, the doctor responded. "There is 75 percent chance that your friend won't ever wake up again." 

A/N: Uh ohz... *Tear* LOL I hope you guyz enjoy it, thankz for the reviewz so far. I'd like some ideaz.. if you have any ideaz as to who you think the stalker is, or anything you'd like to have happen next, let me know! :)Nicole***


	26. Awake

CHAPTER 26: Awake

"75?" Chris repeated, swallowing hard. "You... you mean there's only a 25 percent chance that she'll ever wake up?" 

The doctor nodded, his face solemn. "Yes, I'm so sorry." He turned to Matt. "Mr. Hardy, if you still want to see your brother, you can follow me." 

Matt looked at his friends and nodded to the doctor. "Yes, I'd still like to see him." 

The doctor nodded and showed Matt to Jeff's room. 

Amy watched Matt walk away and then she sat in the seat next to Chris. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. 

Chris shook his head. "No, are you?" 

Amy sighed. "No." 

"Guys..." Adam started. "So, Jeff's okay?" 

"No." Shane replied. "He's showing some signs that he might wake up soon. They aren't sure, but the fact that he's improving now might mean he might wake up soon." 

"Oh okay." Adam said quietly. "Why the fuck did this have to happen?" 

"Don't know man, don't know." Jay said, his voice almost a whisper. 

"Yeah well, if anything happens to them, that bastard will pay." Adam snarled back. Everyone stayed quiet, knowing how serious Adam was being. 

Shannon cleared his throat. "Guys, if Jeff wakes up, do you think Matt will tell him about Nicole?" 

Everyone shook their heads, unsure of the answer, all of them knowing how much it would crush Jeff to know that the love of his life was fighting for hers. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Matt walked slowly into Jeff's room, being careful not to make too much noise. He made his way to Jeff's bed and sat down. "Hey little bro." He said quietly. "Um.. I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to let you know that we're all here for you." Matt paused, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Man, you have to wake up, we need you here. I know you can make it, just, wake up." 

Matt went to stand, but stopped when he felt someone gripping his hand. He turned around and broke into a smile. "Matty?" 

"Jeff!" Matt exclaimed, hugging his brother. 

"Matty, my head's killing me. What happened?" Jeff asked quietly. 

Matt pulled back, his smile disappearing. "Um… we don't know. You... you were hurt." Matt admitted. 

Jeff closed his eyes. "Oh." He said quietly. "Who did it?" 

Matt sighed. "We were hoping you could tell us that." 

"No, I don't remember anything. Well the last thing I remember was the lights going out at the house." Jeff admitted, confusion evident in his green eyes. 

"It's okay Jeff, don't worry about it." Matt said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad you're okay Jeff." 

"Me too. So, where is everyone?" Jeff changed the subject, smiling up at his brother. 

"Um.. they're out in the waiting room. Only one or two people are allowed at a time, I'll go get Ames." Matt said quickly, hoping that Jeff wouldn't stop him. 

"Matt." Jeff called before Matt reached the door. He turned around slowly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Look, you know I love Ames, but I really want to see Nicole." Jeff said, his eyes lighting up when he mentioned his girlfriend. 

"Nicole?" Matt asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

"Yeah, where is she? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. It must be with whatever's happened to me. Must've messed with my mind." Jeff said, lightly laughed. 

Matt only wished this were a laughing matter. "Look Jeff..." He started. Jeff looked up, urging him to go on. Sighing, Matt continued. "Jeff, um... Nicole's not here right now." He looked at Jeff, trying to tell if he believed the lie Matt had just spit out. 

"What? Why isn't she here? Where is she?" Jeff attempted to sit up, failing and letting himself fall back to the bed. 

"Calm down." Matt said as calm as possible. "She's... um... at home. She wasn't feeling well." 

"Matt, I know when you lie, and that's what you're doing now." Jeff said, his eyes accusing. "Now, where is she really?" 

"Look man, honestly... she is here." Matt admitted, holding back tears. 

"Ok, if she's here, why can't she come in to see me?" Jeff questioned. 

"Ok man, I didn't want to tell you this and hurt you, but I guess I have to tell you." Matt sighed, looking away from his brother. 

"Tell me what? Matt, stop stretching it out and just tell me." Jeff replied impatiently. 

"Nicole is... she was... hurt." Matt finished softly. 

"Hurt? How, why, how badly?" Jeff said, rambling. 

Matt started to answer Jeff when Chris burst in the room. 

"Matt, come here!" He exclaimed. 

"Why?" Matt asked. 

"Just come here, I need to talk to you!" Chris said, looking at Jeff. 

"Chris? What's wrong? Jeff asked quietly. 

Matt noticed the urgent look in Chris's eyes. "I'll be right back, Jeff." He quickly followed Chris out of the room. 

"Man, what's wrong?" Matt asked once they were out in the hall. 

Tears streaming down his face, Chris replied. "They said... they told us..." He cut himself off, not able to form sentences. 

"Chris, tell me what's wrong?" Matt said, looking at his friend. 

Matt looked over Chris's shoulder and saw Amy walking towards them. He noticed that her face was soaked with tears, much like Chris's. 

"Amy, baby, what's wrong?" Matt asked, pulling her into a hug. 

"Matty... they're... they told us, they think she's going." Matt pulled away, giving Amy a confused look. 

"Ames, you have to explain, I don't know what you're saying." Matt said softly, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Nicole, she went into cardiac arrest or something." Matt's eyes widened. Amy took a deep breath and continued. "They... they don't think she's going to make it." 

A/N: Uh oh... she might die! But, Jeff's awake!!! Again, thankz for the reviewz so far, I'm glad you guyz like it! R&R Please! :)Nicole***


	27. Newz

CHAPTER 27: Newz 

"No." Matt said quietly. 

"N...No what?" Chris asked, wiping his eyes. 

"No, she won't die. She'll make it, just like Jeff is. They... they need each other." Matt said, letting his own tears fall. 

"We know Matty, we know." Amy said, hugging him. 

"What do I tell him? Chris barged in and said he had to talk to me. What do I tell Jeff? And he wanted to know where Nicole was. I can't tell him she's in a hospital bed... dying." Matt finished his sentence in a whisper. 

"Man, you have to tell him something." Chris reasoned. Matt looked from Amy to Chris and nodded. 

He kissed Amy quickly and walked back in Jeff's room. 

"Hey Jeff." He said, walking to the bed. 

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, his eyes full of worry and sadness. 

"Look man, I'll tell you, but you need to stay calm." Jeff nodded, waiting for his brother to continue. Sighing, Matt started to explain. "Jeff, Nicole's here, but she's hurt." 

"She...she's hurt?" Jeff questioned, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Yeah, she got hurt, worse than you. She's still unconscious. They... they don't know if she's going to make it." Matt finished, tears now falling down his cheeks as well as Jeff's. 

"Matt... I can't lose her. She means too much to me." Jeff sobbed, placing his face in his heads. 

"I know Jeff, and you won't lose her. I promise." Matt sighed, just hoping that he could keep his promise. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey Adam, you okay?" Shane asked, noticing the look on Adam's face. It was the same look he had seen on Jeff's face when they found out that Nicole had been raped. A look that said he could kill. 

"Fine." Adam said through gritted teeth. "No, you know what? I'm not fine. And I won't be fine until that bastard gets what he has coming to him." 

Jay walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man, I know how you feel, I would like to get my hands on him too, but we can't do anything about it now." 

"Yes we can." 

Both men looked at over towards the voice. "How Chris?" Adam asked, suddenly curious. 

"When he called me... when I found Nicole, he knew right where I was. He knew where I had to look to find her, so he must've been around there. We go back there and look for him." 

"I'm in." Adam said. "That son of a bitch is going to get what he has coming." 

Chris nodded and turned to Jay. "You in man?" 

Jay sighed and looked at Shannon and Shane, who shrugged. "I..." 

"You don't have to come." Adam reasoned. "But we're doing this, no matter what." 

Sighing, Jay nodded. "It's for Nicole, and that bastard deserves to pay. I'm in." 

"I know Jeff would love to get his hands on him too, it sucks that he can't." Chris said, looking at his friends. 

Adam grinned. "Jeff will get his chance, believe me." With that, he turned around and left the hospital, with Chris and Jay on his heels. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Excuse me, Miss Dumas?" Amy turned around from her position on Nicole's hospital bed. 

"Yes, that's me." 

"You are a good friend of Miss Riley, correct." Amy nodded. "Well, when we were taking tests and checking her over, it's routine to check everything. And when our doctors did their tests, they found evidence that Nicole may have been raped, do you know anything about that?" 

Amy nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, she was raped. We think the person who raped her may have been the one who did this." 

The doctor nodded. "Well Miss Dumas, in that case, I have some good and bad news." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Matt?" Matt looked over Jeff when he heard his name. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think they'll let me go see Nicole?" 

Matt sighed. "Well, they said you have a head injury, they might not want you getting up." 

Jeff shook his head. "I'm fine, I just need to see her. Please Matt, talk to them?" 

Matt nodded. "Alright man, I'll ask them." He stood up and walked to the door. Stopping when his cell phone rang, Matt picked it up and answered. "Hello?" 

Jeff watched from the bed, seeing Matt's expression go from shocked, to happy, to sad. 

"Are you sure you know?" Matt asked. He waited a few minutes before answering, "Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye." 

"Matt, who was that?" Jeff questioned. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'll find out soon. I'm gonna go ask the doctors if you can see Nicole." Jeff watched in confusion as Matt left his room. 

"What's going on?" Jeff asked out loud. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Good and bad news?" Amy repeated, not sure if she wanted to know. 

The doctor nodded. "Yes, would you like to know." 

Amy nodded. "Yeah, tell me the good news first." 

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "Well, the good news is, we think Nicole is going to make it." 

Amy's eyes widened and her face broke into a grin. "She's going to make it?!" 

"Yes." The doctor said, smiling slightly. 

Amy nodded. "That's great. Now, what's the bad news?" 

"Well, I hate to have to tell you this but..." 

Amy looked at him with concern showing in her eyes. "But...?" 

"Well... first I have to ask you... is she seeing someone?" 

Amy eyed him carefully. "Why?" 

"I just need to know." 

Amy gave him a suspicious look and answered. "Jeff Hardy is her boyfriend. He came in here about an hour or so before her." 

"Oh." The doctor answered. "Well, I have some news for them, but I guess I can tell you." 

"Ok...?" Amy said, urging him to continue. 

"Nicole's pregnant." 

"Pregnant?" Amy repeated. The doctor nodded. 

"Tell them congratulations for me." 

Amy sat on the bed in shock. When the doctor had left the room, she whispered to herself, "They never had sex, the only person Nicole was 'with' was when she was... raped. Oh my God, Nicole's pregnant with her rapist's baby." 

A/N: Uh oh... Nicole's pregnant!!! LOL Hope you like my little twist in the story... R&R as alwayz!!! :)Nicole***


	28. Visit

CHAPTER 28: Visit

"Hey Jeff." Shane greeted, walking into Jeff's room with Shannon. 

"Hey." Jeff greeted, giving them both slight smiles. 

"How do you feel?" Shannon asked. 

Jeff sighed. "My head is killing me, my brother knows something I don't, and my girlfriend is fighting for her life, all in all, im pretty peachy." He finished sarcastically. 

"Man, we were just trying to make conversation." Shane pointed out. 

Jeff nodded. "I know, but I'm honestly not in the mood." 

The three sat in silence until Matt walked in the room. Jeff instantly looked up. 

"Jeff, I talked to the doctors." Matt started. 

"And?" 

"And, you can see her if you let them put you in a wheelchair." 

Jeff sighed and nodded. "As long as I can see her." 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get the wheelchair." 

Jeff watched his brother leave, then he turned his attention back to Shannon and Shane. "Have you guys seen her?" He asked quietly. 

Shane replied. "We saw her through the window, but we haven't been in to see her." 

"How bad is she?" 

"Pretty bad." Shannon replied truthfully. 

"Okay, let's go." Matt said, walking back in the room. Shannon and Shane helped Jeff sit up and get in the wheelchair. Once he was in, Matt started to wheel him towards Nicole's room. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Turn there." Chris instructed Jay, who was driving. Jay turned and kept driving. 

Adam looked at Chris, who was in the back seat. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, when he called me, he knew exactly where I was, so he must be close." 

"If you say so." Jay responded. 

They continued to drive until Chris told them to stop. "I found her right here." Chris said, getting out of the car. 

Following closely behind, Adam asked, 'Are you sure you found her right here?" 

"Positive." Was the response as the three blonde men started looking for anything unusual. 

"Hey look." Jay said after a few minutes. Chris and Adam followed his gaze to an alleyway a little ways down from them. 

"What about it?" Adam asked. 

"I just saw something, why would someone be back there?" 

Chris shrugged. "We won't know, unless we check." 

Jay and Adam nodded and started walking. They slowly walked down the alley, noticing a man standing at the end. As the got closer, they heard him talking to himself. 

Raising a finger to his lips, Chris listened closely, while still slowly walking closer to the man. Adam and Jay followed closely behind, tip toeing to be as quiet as possible. 

Not hearing anyone around him, the man started praising himself. "Aw, poor baby." He said quietly. "And they're all so worried about her. Aw, what if she doesn't wake up? Oh, she'll wake up, and when she does, I'll be there to get her back." 

Chris looked over to Adam, and pointed to the man, mouthing 'It's him.' Adam and Jay both nodded. 

Chris smirked evilly and tapped the man on the shoulder. When he turned around, he was met with Chris's fist. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Amy wiped the tears from her eye when she heard the doorknob to Nicole's hospital room turning. 

"Hey Ames." Matt greeted quietly. She faked a smile at him, Shannon, and Shane. She looked at Jeff, but she realized that he wasn't even paying attention to her. He only had his eyes on Nicole. 

Matt also noticed where Jeff's attention was. He wheeled him over to Nicole's bed and backed away. 

Jeff reached out and took Nicole's hand in his own. "Hey babygirl." He whispered. 

Amy made her way to Matt. She pulled him to the side and whispered, "Matt, we really need to talk." 

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, concern in his eyes. 

"I have to tell all of you, I can't tell you first." 

Matt nodded. "Well, I have something to tell all of you too. And it might be able to help us." 

Amy nodded and leaned her head on Matt's shoulder as they watched Jeff and Nicole. 

"Baby, you have to wake up." Jeff whispered, gently stroking Nicole's hand with his fingers. "I need you here. I love you." Wiping away the tears at his eyes, Jeff continued. "Look baby, whoever hurt you will pay. I will make him pay. I just need you to come back to me." Jeff looked over at Amy, Matt, Shannon, and Shane, giving them all slight smiles. 

"Jeffy?" Jeff's head spun around quickly, looking down at the petite brunette in front of him. 

"N..Nickie?" Jeff stammered. 

"Where am I?" Nicole asked, her voice weak. 

"In the hospital, you were hurt." Jeff replied, running his hand over her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay babygirl." 

"Me too Jeffy. I couldn't lose you." Nicole responded, placing her hand on top of Jeff's. Nicole smiled and looked at her friends. "Hey guys." She said softly. 

"Hey shorty." Shane said, smiling. 

"Hey Nic." Shannon replied. 

Matt and Amy smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay Nic, cuz someone's on their way here to see you." Matt said smiling. 

Everyone gave him a confused look to which he just smiled at. "Who?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Someone who thinks they know who's responsible for all this shit that's been happening." Matt replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door. Matt smiled and opened the door. 

Nicole gasped at the person she saw. She swallowed and finally asked, "Brit?" 

A/N: This chapter wasn't really sad. Next chaper will be sadder, cuz that's when Amy will tell the bad news. So, thanks for the reviews so far, hope you liked this chapter! :)Nicole***


	29. Success

CHAPTER 29: Success 

"The one and only." Britney replied, walking over to her Nicole. She leaned down and gave her a quick hug. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously, pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

"I'm... okay." Nicole replied. "Why are you here? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but we haven't talked for almost two years." 

"Well, it's been two years too many. I missed my best friend, ever since you started wrestling." 

"Well, you were going to too." Shane replied, looking at his friend. 

Britney nodded and stood up. "I was... and I still plan too, but I've been doing so many things." 

Shannon nodded and turned to Matt. "Was she the one who knew?" 

Matt just nodded. "Yeah, Brit called me and said she knew who was doing all this." 

"You know?" Nicole asked, confused. 

"Yeah, he's been stalking me, but he's doing it to get to you." 

"Oh God..." Nicole started, bringing her hand up to her face as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I...I'm so sorry Brit, this is all my fault." 

"No, Nic, it's not. The guy's a sick bastard, don't feel bad for me, I'm fine." 

"So... who's doing it, Brit?" Jeff asked quietly, glancing up at his friend. 

"Wait." Amy stopped them, raising her hands. "I... I have to tell you guys something first." 

Growing more concerned by the second, Nicole eyed the redhead. "Ames, what's wrong?" 

Taking a deep breath, Amy glanced at her friend. "I... I have some bad news." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Mother..." 

"Ah, ah, ah. Cursing's not aloud." Chris explained, standing over the masked man, who was now holding his friend from where Chris had punched him. 

"Pick him up." Adam instructed. He focused his eyes on the man, a sly grin crossing his face. 

Jay smiled and walked over to the man and picked him and set him on his feet. 

As soon as he regained his balance, Adam waited for him to turn to the right angle, and speared him. 

"Damn man, you might have broken some ribs there." Jay said, slapping his friend on the back. 

Adam just grinned. "Good, it'll be easier for Jeff to beat his ass. 

"We're bringing him to the hospital?" Chris questioned, grinning at the thought. 

"Of course, Jeff deserves a shot at the bastard more than we do." 

Chris and Jay looked at each other and nodded. The three blondes stood together, watching the man attempt to pull himself up. Laughing, Jay walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs, sending him back to the ground. 

Seriousness returning to his face, Adam approached the man, kneeling down and getting close to him. "Listen to me, you sick son of a bitch, if you ever and I mean EVER lay a disgusting finger on one of my friends, especially Nicole again, I will be forced to come back after you, and I can't promise you'll survive that time. You got me?" 

The man just looked at Adam, his gaze cold. 

Chris smirked and leaned down. "I think the man asked you a question. You might want to answer before he really gets mad." Standing back up, Chris kicked the man one more time in the ribs and walked away. 

Grabbing his ribs, the man rolled on the ground. Jay laughed and kicked gave him a quick kick before standing him up and looking him in the eyes. His face growing stern, and his brown eyes filling with anger, he slapped the man across the face. "How does it feel to get the shit beat out of you? Not good, huh? Imagine how Nicole and Jeff felt." Shaking his head, Jay turned to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and if you thought that hurt, you better be prepared for Jeff. He may not be a hundred percent, or anywhere near that, but he'll find the strength to kick your ass, I guarantee it." 

"Come on." Adam said, pulling the man up. He dragged him by the arm to the car, and threw him in the back. "It's time to go get another ass kicking." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"More bad news?" Nicole questioned, shaking her head. Jeff reached and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. 

"What kind of news?" He asked warily. 

Looking down, Amy responded. "Um... well, I was talking to the doctor..." 

"Is she okay?" Jeff asked, his emerald eyes wide. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah. The doctor said she should be fine." Amy confirmed. "But, he said that... when Nicole was... when she was..." 

"Was what? Amy spit it out." Britney urged, just as eager as her friends to understand what Amy was trying to say. 

"Well, the doctor said that when Nicole was... raped... he... he thinks she's... pregnant." 

Amy looked around at her stunned friends, first Matt, who looked like he'd seen a ghost, then Shannon and Shane who looked equally shocked. Next, she noticed how wide Britney's blue eyes were, Amy could tell how shocked she was. Last, she looked over at the two people it directly affected. 

Jeff's face was white and his hands were shaking as they held Nicole's. Nicole wasn't moving at all. 

"Are you sure?" A tiny voice asked. Amy sent a sympathetic look to Nicole. 

"Yeah, he's sure. He said they found out when he was doing tests and exams when you got here. I'm so sorry." 

"It can't be." Jeff said quietly. "It can't be!" He repeated, louder than before. He looked up at his brother and all his friends, letting the tears fall from his face. 

"I'm sorry." Jeff turned at the voice, his features softening. 

"Babygirl... I don't blame you, I blame him." 

"But... I..." 

"No." Jeff interrupted, placing a finger to her lips. "Baby you didn't cause this, that sick bastard did. Please don't blame yourself." 

"But I don't know what else to do." Nicole responded quietly, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. 

"Baby, it'll be okay." Jeff soothed, picking himself up out of the wheelchair and sitting on Nicole's bed. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, crying with her. 

Feeling tears sting her eyes as well, Amy walked back over to Matt, wrapping herself in his embrace. "I didn't want to hurt them." She muttered quietly. 

"I know Ames, I know." Matt agreed, rubbing her back. 

"Hey Brit you okay?" Shane questioned, wrapping an arm around Britney's shoulder. 

She shook her head and met his brown eyes. "No. Shane... I know who's doing this, and he'll see this as his chance to get Nicole. Now, he'll do whatever it takes." 

Shane just shook his head and looked back over at his friends. 

"Jeff, I'm so sorry." Nicole whispered, breathing deeply to calm herself down. 

Pulling himself back up, Jeff met Nicole's eyes. "Babygirl, stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. I love you and I don't care about this." 

"But he does." Nicole said quietly. "That's why he did it. It's... it's his way to get me. And he succeded." 

A/N: Well, now they know. I don't know if that was actually sad. It was to me, but that could be because I'm writing it. Anyways, thanks again for the review so far, keep them coming! LOL :)Nicole***


	30. Fight

CHAPTER 30: Fight 

"He did... he succeeded." Nicole repeated, looking away, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. 

"No, he didn't." Jeff said firmly, reaching up to cup her face, making her look at him. When he her blue eyes met his green ones, he smiled slightly, wiping a few of her tears away. "He hasn't succeed and he won't ever. He's just some sick person who is trying ruin our lives and our happiness. I won't let it happen, I care too much about you to let some person we don't even know come in and ruin this." 

Forcing a smile, Nicole just nodded, not wanting to argue. "I believe you Jeffy, just like I won't let him hurt you again. We need each other, and I don't understand why he wants to ruin that. I came too close to losing you, I couldn't deal with it again. I love you too much." 

"I love you too babygirl. No one will get in the way of that again." Jeff promised, holding onto her hand tightly. 

"What about... the baby?" Nicole questioned quietly. 

Looking down, then back at her, Jeff spoke firmly. "This baby is yours. It may not be mine, but it's yours, and for that, I love it." 

Smiling, Nicole reached out to hug Jeff. Moving foward into her embrace, Jeff pulled her against him. "I love you babygirl." He whispered in her ear. 

Wiping away a few tears from her cheeks, Nicole reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Jeff, no matter what." 

Seeing that the mood was so sad, Matt decided to try to change the subject. "So... Brit, what about the person that's doing this?" He asked. He'd wished he could've changed it to a happier topic, but there was no chance of that happening with all that was going on. 

Taking a deep breath, Britney looked around at all of her friends, letting her gaze rest upon Nicole. "Well, Nic, I hate to tell you this, but do you remember Ryan Williams?" 

Shaking her head at first, Nicole looked up at Britney. "Wait! The sweet guy that always followed us around?" 

Britney nodded. "Yeah, he's not so sweet anymore." 

"Why would he do all this?" 

"Because he was crazy about you." Jeff spoke up. "I could even see it, and I didn't go to school with you. I saw everytime I saw you. He was creepy." 

"But, I still don't get it, why would he try to hurt me or Jeff?" 

Sighing, Britney looked at her friend. "Nic, he's in love with you and you have Jeff. He's jealous and he figured if he got rid of Jeff, he'd get you." 

"So... he did all this to try to get me? He's insane." 

Laughing, Britney nodded. "Yeah, I would say he is pretty crazy. But it's not really funny, because I can guarantee it's not over. He won't give up without a huge fight. And we need to be ready." 

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. 

Britney just shrugged. "I don't really know, but he won't give up, that's one thing he never did." 

"So, we just don't give up either." Shane spoke up. 

"Let's just hope it's that easy." Shannon pointed out. 

"We can do it." Britney said, sounding as sure of herself as possible. "He won't ruin my friend's lives. After all Nicole's been through, she deserves to be happy, and Jeff makes her happier than I've ever seen her. He may not give up, but we won't give up either, not without a fight." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Dr., are you sure?" The nurse asked, standing with the doctor outside Nicole's room. 

Nodding, the doctor frowned. "I wish this hadn't happened. I really don't want to be the one to tell them. But, I have to." 

The nurse just nodded. "They've been through so much, I don't know how they'll handle this." 

"I'm not sure they *will* handle it. I think it just might tear them apart, and I hate to see it." 

"Maybe, we should give them a little more time together?" The nurse suggested, sympathy showing her eyes as she watched Nicole and Jeff through the window. 

"Yeah, I'll tell them later, when it's just the two of them." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Here we are." Jay said, pulling into the hospital parking lot. 

Chris smirked, looking at the still masked man. "Have I mentioned how much I'm going to love seeing Jeff kick your ass?" 

"I think you have, but it's cool. I don't get tired of hearing it." Adam said, laughing. 

"Come on." Jay said, stopping the car. "Let's get him inside so Jeff can get a good ass kicking in before the cops come for his ass." 

"Alright, stalker freak, let's go." Chris said, grabbing the man's arm. 

The man just laughed. 

"What's so funny? You getting your ass kicked?" 

"You'll see." The man replied calmly. 

"Ooh, creepy." Jay remarked. 

"Keep laughing. Trust me, when this is over, you won't be laughing." 

Rolling his eyes, Chris turned to his friends. "Guys, as much as I'll love seeing Jeff kick his ass, can we get one more shot?" 

"No man. Just get him inside." Adam instructed. 

"Aren't you coming?" Jay questioned. 

"Yeah, I'll be in a minute." Adam said, nodding. 

"Okay man, don't take long." Jay said, turning away. 

"Yeah man, you don't want to miss the beating this assclown's going to get!" Chris added, laughing. 

Adam nodded and smiled, looking around the parking lot. He couldn't believe all the horrible things that happened to so many people that were so close to him. 

"It'll all work out, it has to." He told himself, turning around to walk back into the hospital. 

But, as he turned around, he was met with a fist. 

A/N: I realize I could've gotten this over with in the next chapter or two, but I'm drawing it out a little longer. LOL I think it'll be worth the wait... as least I hope. But, I'm starting a new fic too... so if you like my fics, you should be happy. Anways... Read and Review as always! :)Nicole***


	31. Everything

A/N: To Tia, I'm sorry you find this story boring now. Does anyone else? I don't wanna bore people... well I dunno, here's chapter 31.

CHAPTER 31: Everything

"Hey Nic..." Matt started, looking over at Nicole. "Do you have a headache?" He questioned, noticing how she would wince at sound or how she shielded her eyes from the light as best she could. 

"A little, it's no big deal." Nicole admitted, squinting her eyes. 

"No, I'll get you some aspirins." Matt replied, walking out of the room. 

The group sat in silence until they heard a yell seconds later. Shane and Shannon were the first out of the room, followed by Amy and Britney. 

"I'm going to see what's going on." Jeff explained, wheeling himself out of the room, leaving Nicole confused. 

"What's going on?" Shane asked, approaching Matt. When he got there, he noticed that Matt wasn't alone. Chris and Jay were with him and so was the masked man. 

"What the hell?" Shannon asked, meeting Chris's eyes. 

Chris just smiled. "Look who we found." 

"Why did you bring him here?" Matt asked, looking around, noticing all the hospital staff watching them. 

"We thought Jeff might want a shot at him." Jay said, grinning. He looked behind Matt and noticed the blonde talking to Amy. "Who's that?" 

"Me?" Britney asked. "I'm Britney, Nicole's friend." 

"Hey." Chris and Jay both greeted. 

"What the hell?" A voice from behind them asked. 

They all turned around to see Jeff with a confused look on his face. 

"Hey man." Chris greeted. "We brought something for you." 

The confused look on Jeff's face quickly turned into one of anger as he attempted to stand. 

"Man, don't push yourself." Shane warned, only to be pushed away as Jeff stood and walked over to Jay and Chris. He looked at the man, then at the hospital staff watching them, then he turned back to the man and punched him in the face as hard as he could. 

He went to punch him again, but stopped when he saw someone approaching them. "Adam?" 

Everyone looked over at Adam, who was holding his jaw. 

"What happened?" Amy questioned. 

"Some assholes punched me and ran. I didn't even get to look at his face." Adam explained. He let his gaze travel to the left of Amy, to Britney. "Who...?" 

Sighing, Britney smiled. "I'm Britney, a friend of Nicole's." She replied. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed how Adam's jaw was beginning to swell. "That doesn't look good." She said, walking over to him and examining it. 

Adam winced at her touch and pulled away. "It's fine." He replied, placing his hand back over his jaw. 

"Wait a minute, someone punched you? And you don't know who?" Shane questioned. 

Adam just nodded. "Yeah, I didn't get to see his face..." Adam stopped himself, holding onto his jaw tighter. 

"Come here." Britney said, grabbing him by the hand. She walked over to a nurse who had been watching the whole thing. "Excuse me, can I have an ice pack?" 

Nodding, the nurse handed her one. Britney smiled and guided Adam over to a couch in the waiting area. 

"You don't have to do this." Adam explained as she placed the ice pack lightly on his jaw, holding it in place. 

"Ssh, you'll hurt yourself more. And it's not a big deal." 

Smiling at her, Adam just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back over to Jeff. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Jeff kneeled down, trying to keep his balance even though he felt dizzy, and looked the man in the eyes. Taking off the mask, he recognized him as the person Britney had said he was, Ryan Williams. 

"Why did you do it Ryan?" Jeff questioned, hurt that someone he knew could cause him and Nicole this much pain. 

"Because you stole Nicole from me." Ryan explained calmly. 

Trying to keep calm, Jeff tried to ignore him. "You never had Nicole." 

"I could have if you hadn't taken her. She should be mine. That's why I did what I did. I know she's pregnant. And now it's only a matter of time." 

Standing up, Jeff looked at his brother, as if asking what to do. Matt just shrugged, leaving it up to Jeff. Shrugging as well, Jeff gave in, kicking Ryan in his already hurt ribs. 

"How's that Ryan?" Jeff questioned, kicking him continuously. He figured of Ryan was crazy, he might as well be. Kneeling down again, he grabbed Ryan by the throat, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

Coughing, Ryan tried to get Jeff to release the hold he had on his throat. 

"You stay away from her. Do you hear me? She is my girlfriend and I love her." 

"Sir, back up." A voice instructed. Looking up, Jeff noticed two cops standing in front of him. 

Letting go, Jeff stood up. The cops went to Ryan and helped him up. "Is this the man who has been stalking Nicole Riley. 

"Yes." A tiny voice from behind them admitted. 

Turing around, Jeff gasped when he saw Nicole standing outside the door to her room, looking pale and weak. 

"Babygirl, what are you doing up?" Jeff questioned, walking to her. 

Leaning against him for support, Nicole looked at Ryan. "I need to do this. I need to talk about it. He needs to get what he deserves. And I need to explain everything." 

"Are you sure?" Jeff questioned. "They can wait. You shouldn't be walking around." 

"Jeff, I'm fine. I need to do this." Nicole replied, looking at all her friends. "As soon as I do this, things can hopefully go back to the way they were. And we can be happy." 

Nodding, Jeff kissed her quickly. "If you're sure." 

"I am. I'm going to do this now." "I have some things I need to get out." 

The cop holding Ryan nodded. 

Ryan looked at Nicole and smiled. "You're going to tell them everything huh? This should be good." 

Looking back at Jeff, then turning back to Ryan, Nicole nodded. "I'm going to tell them everything."

A/N: Ok, sadness is over for now. This was a semi-happy kinda chapter. Next chapter will be full of explanations. LOL R&R! :)Nicole***


	32. Explanations

CHAPTER 32: Explanations 

"Okay Miss Riley, you said you had some things to explain, so go ahead." The officer instructed, watching Nicole intently. 

"Okay..." Nicole started letting out a sigh. "I think I know why Ryan is doing this. I think it's because of when we were kids." 

"What happened then?" 

"I guess he had a crush on me. We were little and I guess, not knowing it, I brought this on myself by telling him I liked him back. But we were little kids. I don't see why he still holds that with him." 

"Well, from what we can tell, he may have some mental disorders, and they may have been what caused him to believe to you were his and that you actually wanted to be with him." The officer explained. 

"So this whole time, we were dealing with a mentally ill person?" Nicole questioned, still shocked. 

"Yes." The officer replied. "Now, is there anything else about Ryan you might want to add?" 

"Well, I remember how he used to get really jealous when he would see me hanging out with Jeff, which I never understood because I never actually dated Ryan. And I didn't start dating Jeff until after I joined the WWE." Nicole explained. "None of this makes sense... I just don't get it. Wait..." 

"What?" 

"Can I speak to Ryan for a minute?" 

"Sure, I'll come with you." The officer offered. 

Shaking her head, Nicole stood up. "No, I need to talk to him, on my own." 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Ryan?" Nicole questioned timidly, walking into the room the officers were holding him in. 

"I knew you would come back for me." Ryan said, smiling happily. 

'Man, he really thinks I love him.' Nicole told herself. Shaking her head, she walked closer to Ryan. "I need to talk to you. Alone." Nicole said, looking at the officers who were watching them. 

"Miss Riley are you sure?" 

Nodding, Nicole sat down in a chair a few feet from Ryan. Waiting until everyone else was out of the room, Nicole then turned back to Ryan. "Ryan... why did you do all this?" 

"To prove it to you." Ryan stated plainly. 

"To prove what to me?" Nicole questioned, still confused. 

"To prove to you that I love you more than Jeff ever could." 

Sighing, Nicole ran her fingers through her hair. "Ryan, I... I love Jeff." 

"No you don't." He replied calmly. "You love me. I thought I'd made that obvious. Why do you fight it? Why dont you admit that you love me?" 

"Ryan, I don't love you. I never have... I love Jeff." 

"If you love Jeff so much, why did you sleep with me?" 

"I didn't. You... you..." Trailing off, Nicole wiped the tears off her face, not making eye contact with Ryan. "You raped me." Nicole replied, her voice nothing more than a whisper. 

"I was your first. That proves that you love me." Ryan replied, ignoring what she had said and ignoring the tears that were now pouring down her face. "You've always loved me, you were just afraid to admit it. Well, we're alone now. Admit it to me." 

"I don't love you. I didn't sleep with you. You raped me, you made me, I didn't want to." Nicole replied, more stern this time. 

"You wanted to. I know you did. I wouldn't make you. You wanted to!" He snapped back, his voice rising every sentence he spoke. "And now... now, you're going to have my baby. I'm going to be a daddy." 

Gasping, Nicole felt her stomach drop. He knew about the baby. And more importantly, he wanted to be a father to the baby. "You... you want this baby?" 

Nodding, Ryan smiled. "I'm going to be the best daddy. We'll be mommy and daddy together." Grinning, Ryan took a step towards her, then another, until he was right in front of her. "We're going to be the best parents." 

"No." Nicole said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. "You and I won't be parents together. You raped me to get me pregnant. I would never have slept with you. I love Jeff. I wanted him to be the father of my baby." 

"Now, you don't mean that. You wouldn't choose Hardy over me. I love you, he doesn't." 

"Yes, he does." Nicole replied, watching the smile on his face with confusion. 

"How do you know? Because her tells you?" Ryan asked, laughing at himself. "You shouldnt believe everything he says." 

"And I should believe that you love me? A man who raped me and hurt both me and my boyfriend. I trust Jeff way more than I trust you." 

Leaning against one of the hospital beds, Ryan placed his arm protectively over his already injured ribs. Glancing upward, he gave Nicole a cocky smile. "You will be mine. I know you love me. When that baby is born, Jeff is going to leave you. Then, I will step in and claim what's mine. You, and our baby. No one will stand in the way of us. Not Hardy, not his friends, not family..." 

"Family?" Nicole questioned, a lump forming in her throat. 

"Yes my dear, family. You know, you used to have one of those, before I..." 

Glancing at him with wide eyes, Nicole shook her head. "No... you... you did it?" 

Smiling sadistically, Ryan nodded. "They were in the way. The morning I stopped by, you were asleep but everyone else was awake. With them awake, I couldn't get into the house. So... I got rid of them." 

By now, tears were pouring down Nicole's cheeks. The same man who talked about loving her and wanting to have a family with her, he was the man who had killed what was most important to her. "Y... how... why..." Gasping for air, Nicole tried to calm down, at least enough to where she could form sentences. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Now sweetheart, don't get yourself too worked up, we don't want to hurt the baby. You don't want to lose anything else that important to you right?" 

Taking deep breaths, Nicole tried to calm down. "H... how... could you?" She finally gasped out, her blue eyes wide and frightened. 

"I told you, I needed them out of the way. I need everyone out of the way. No one can interfere with us." 

"There.... is no us." Nicole said, pushing his hand away as he reached up to touch her face. "You... you killed my parents and my little sister, how can I love someone who did that?" 

"You'll learn." Ryan replied confidently. Smiling, he reached his hand up to touch Nicole's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You'll have to, because I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." 

Flinching at his touch, Nicole moved her face out of his reach. "Don't touch me. You... I don't..." Nicole trailed off, feeling pain in her stomach. "No..." She started, feeling dizzy. "Not... my... baby." She gasped out right before she fell to the floor. 

A/N: I think I should be done in a few more chapters. I was hoping 35 and I might still be done by then, but I'm not sure. Somewhere between 35 and 40 chapters I'll be done. So... thanks again to everyone who reviews! Out of 80 something reviews, I've only heard one person who thought It was boring, or getting boring. So, it makes me feel good to know so many people like it. So thanks to my reviewers, I love you all!!! :)Nicole***


	33. Hurt

CHAPTER 33: Hurt

Ryan stood in shock as Nicole fell to the floor. He froze, unsure of what to do. 

"What the hell?" 

Looking up, Ryan watched as a nurse walked in the room and rushed to Nicole's side. He watched as she felt for a pulse and called other doctors in to help. 

"Nic!" 

Ryan's head turned in the direction the voice had come from, noticing Jeff standing in the doorway, tears already staining his face. He made a move to go over to Nicole, but was stopped by Matt and Chris. Jeff tried to fight them off but finally gave up, turning his head away from Nicole and to Ryan. 

"You... you son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled, making everyone jump. "You bastard! This is all your fault!" 

Still not moving, Ryan responded. "It's not my fault." 

"Then whose fault is it?" Jeff questioned. 

Smirking, Ryan replied, "Yours." 

Without thinking, Jeff lunged for Ryan, knocking him down. Letting all his anger out, he started punching Ryan with all his power. "Son of a bitch! I didn't do this! You were in the room with her!" 

After a few seconds, Matt, Chris and Jay pulled Jeff up, holding him back so he wouldnt go after Ryan again. 

"What happened?" A voice asked. They all turned to see a confused Britney and Adam in the doorway. 

"Something happened to Nicole." Amy explained quietly. 

"We need you all out of here." A doctor instructed. "We have to work on her. We don't know exactly what happened." 

"Come on Jeff." Matt said calmly, holding Jeff by the arm. Taking one last look at Nicole, Jeff followed his brother out of the room, leaving the doctors to try and save Nicole's life. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Two hours later, they were all in the waiting room. Matt was holding Amy in his arms as she fell asleep, Jay was sitting in a nearby chair, reading a book. Chris was in a corner alone, he hadn't talked to anyone since Nicole had passed out. 

"You okay?" Adam questioned, looking over at Britney who was biting her lower lip in an attempt to not cry. 

Nodding slowly, she turned her head and met Adam's eyes. "I... I'm so worried. I don't... I don't want anything to happen to her." She replied, a tear falling from her eye. 

Reaching up, Adam wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sure she'll be okay." He said soothingly. 

"I hope so." Britney responded, biting her lip again. 

"Don't worry. I know she will be." Adam assured, leaning in close to her and pulling her into a hug. Sighing as he felt her wrap her arms around him, he only hoped he hadn't lied when he had promised Nicole would be alright. Looking up, behind Britney, Adam noticed Jeff pacing, his hands were shaky and it was obvious he was crying. Adam couldn't imagine how much Jeff was hurting. 

"Jeff, man you okay?" Jay questioned, walking up to Jeff. 

Glancing up, Jeff looked at Jay. "No." He replied quietly, not wanting to say more. 

Jay continued looking at Jeff, his face was pale, his eyes were red, his hands were shaky. Jay couldn't help but worry for Jeff's health. A few hours ago, Jeff was lying in a hospital bed with a head injury. All of this couldn't help make him any better. "I'm worried about you man, I don't want you to get sick." 

Jeff stopped pacing and looked at Jay. "Don't be worried about me, be worried about Nicole." 

"I am, but I don't want you getting sick too. Nicole will be fine." 

"You don't know that!" Jeff exploded, causing everyone to look up at him. "She... she's lying in a hospital bed, she could be dying!" 

"I... man, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you mad." Jay replied softly, placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder. 

Pushing his hand away, Jeff walked away and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. Placing his head in his hands, he let his tears fall freely, not caring who was watching. 

"Jeff?" 

Looking up at the tiny voice, Jeff attempted to smile at Britney. Meeting her eyes, he could see that she was crying too. 

Sitting down in the seat next to him, Britney pulled him into a hug, both of them breaking down in tears. 

The group sat in silence, except for Britney and Jeff's occasional sobs until they heard yelling. 

"No! Let go of me!" 

They all watched as a cop made his way into the waiting area with Ryan. They watched as Ryan struggled to break free as the cop attempted to put handcuffs on him. 

Jeff went to stand up but was stopped by Britney. "He isn't worth it." She said quietly, holding onto his arm. 

"No!" Ryan yelled again. "Nicole needs me! I have to go back in there with her! She's carrying my baby!" 

Jeff shook his head and watched Ryan struggle, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to get in trouble, Ryan wasn't worth it. He had to be there when Nicole woke up, if she woke up. 

"Hardy."

Jeff looked up at Ryan when he heard his name. 

"I will get her, she will be mine." Ryan replied, a grin on his face. "When she has that baby, we'll be together. Mother, father, and baby."

Giving up on keeping his cool, Jeff jumped up and went after Ryan. Ignoring Matt's yells, he kept attacking Ryan. He didn't care about getting in trouble anymore, he just wanted to kill Ryan.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled, trying to get him off. Jeff continued fighting until Matt, Shannon, and Shane all grabbed him and pulled him off Ryan. "Calm down." Matt ordered, trying to hold Jeff back.

"Um... excuse me, Mr. Hardy?" A nurse asked, walking up to them.

"What?" Matt questioned, answering for Jeff.

"Um... Nicole..."

"What about her?" Jeff questioned quietly, focusing his attention on the nurse in front of him.

"Um... we have some news on her condition..."

"Is she okay?" Chris questioned, joining the group.

"Well..."

A/N: Cliffhanger... hehe I'm evil. Thanks again for the reviews so far! I appreciate it lots! R&R! :)Nicole***


	34. Loss

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My computer died on me! LOL Well here's chapter 34....!

CHAPTER 34: Loss

"Well... come on..." Adam urged.

"Well, the good news is, Nicole is going to be alright." The nurse said with a smile.

The group let out a collective sigh of happiness. "Wait..." Jay realized. "That was the good news, are you saying there's bad news?"

Nodding slowly, the nurse turned to Jeff. "Yes. I'm sorry, Nicole lost the baby."

Jeff stared at the nurse, his expression unreadable. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or heartbroken. He knew the baby wasn't his, but it was Nicole's and he knew this was going to hurt her. "Does... did you tell Nicole yet?"

Shaking her head, the nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. "I didn't think I should. I thought maybe you should."

Nodding Jeff ran his hands through his hair. "Um... can I see her now?"

"Yes, but she isn't awake at the moment, so you might only be able to sit with her for a little while."

"Okay." Jeff agreed, following the nurse to Nicole's room.

Walking in, he made his way over to her bed, sitting on the edge. "Hey babygirl." He whispered, running his hand over her face gently. "I know you can hear me, and I know you're going to be okay."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, it's me Nic." Jeff replied.

Opening her eyes, Nicole smiled slightly. "What happened?"

"You... uh... you passed out." Jeff admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know what made you. I wasn't in the room when it happened." He explained.

"No... Ryan was."

Jeff just nodded and gave Nicole a small smile.

"Jeffy?"

"Yeah babygirl?"

"Lay with me." Nicole requested.

Nodding, Jeff laid down on the side of Nicole's bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Better?" He questioned once he was comfortable.

"Yeah. Jeff I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is my baby okay?"

"Um... Nic..."

"It's dead, isn't it?" Nicole interrupted.

"Nic... I... yeah, it is." Jeff finally admitted, not wanting to lie.

"My baby... I lost it." Nicole said sadly. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

Jeff quickly wrapped her in his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Unable to stop her tears, he just let her cry herself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"Jeff, man get up." Opening his eyes, Jeff looked over to the source of the voice.

"What's up Chris?"

"The cops called the hospital looking for you, they want you to go down to the police station to answer some questions." Chris explained.

"I don't want to leave Nicole though." Jeff replied, eyeing his girlfriend protectively. 

"I'll stay with her." Chris offered, giving his friend a slight smile. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Nodding slowly, Jeff stood up. "Just watch her, and if she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon." Looking from Nicole to Chris, back to Nicole, Jeff backed out of the room, meeting up with Britney and Adam in the waiting room.

"I'm going to drive, okay?" Adam questioned.

"Whatever." Jeff replied simply.

Wrapping an arm around Britney's shoulder, Adam followed Jeff out of the hospital, to his car.

*~*~*~*~*

"Jeff?" Nicole questioned, yawning.

"No Nic, its me."

Opening her eyes, Nicole forced a smile at the blonde in front of her. "Hey Chris." She whispered.

"Hey Nickie, how do you feel?" Chris replied.

"My stomach hurts a little, but I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay now, we were all so worried about you." Sighing, Chris continued. "But I'm happy you're okay."

"I'm okay, but my baby isn't. It died."

"I know." Chris told her. "I'm so sorry Nic."

"I'll be okay, thank you." Nicole said honestly. "Everything will be okay. Ryan's going to jail, Jeff and I will be together, everyone will be happy."

Chris just smiled, hoping what Nicole said would be true.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Hardy, thank you for coming." 

Nodding at the officer, Jeff shook his hand. "Can we please hurry up? I want to get back to Nicole."

"Of course, just follow me in here."

Glancing back at Britney and Adam one more time, Jeff followed the officer into the room.

"Okay, I just have to ask you a few things."

"Okay."

"Now, Ryan was the man who was stalking Nicole, right?"

"Yes."

Nodding, the officer made a few notes in his little notebook. "Okay... he is also the father of Nicole's baby, right?"

"Um.. he was. Nicole lost the baby." Jeff explained, blinking the tears away from his eyes. "But... he... he raped her. That's how she got pregnant."

"I see." Came the reply. "Well as much as we'd like to just throw Ryan in jail and forget about him, we need to go to court first. And he has to be found guilty. But, there's only one way we can be sure he'll go to jail."

"Nicole." Jeff replied simply.

"Yes, if she testifies, the jury will be able to see everything he's done to her. They'll put him away for sure. Do you think she can do it?"

"I honestly... I don't know. This whole thing has been so hard on her." Jeff answered. "I'll ask her, but I dont know."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Hardy. Just let us know what she says."

Nodding, Jeff stood up and shook the officer's hand again. "I'll ask her, but after all she's been through, I don't know if she can handle this, I don't even know if I can handle this."

*~*~*~*~*

"Jeff, you okay?" Britney quietly asked, placing her hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Fine." Jeff simply answered. He looked out the window of the car, watching as Adam pulled into the hospital parking lot. As Adam stopped the car, Jeff slowly climbed out.

"It'll be okay." Adam comforted, smiling tentatively.

"Thanks man, I hope you're right." Jeff replied quietly, walking past the two blondes. Running his hands through his multi-colored hair, Jeff walked into the hospital, past his friends, to Nicole's room.

He stopped at the door, opening it slightly, looking in. He smiled slightly as he watched Nicole and Chris talk, Nicole actually breaking into a smile, something she hadn't done in a while. 

"If I have to ask her about court, I'm going to upset her again. She doesn't need this." Jeff continued arguing with himself as he watched Nicole and Chris talking. Another smile crept onto his face when he saw Nicole laugh at something Chris had said.

"I have to tell her, the sooner I do, the sooner we can get it over with. After Ryan's in jail, we can move on with our lives." Making up his mind, Jeff sighed deeply, walking forward, preparing himself for what he was about to tell Nicole.

A/N: Not a great chapter, sorry. There's going to be one, maybe two more chapters. It depends on what I do. Sorry again that it took so long, damn computers. LOL But thanks for everyone who waited! R&R! :)Nicole***


	35. End

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry, my computer died again. I'm at the library typing. LOL But this is the last chapter so... enjoy!   
  


CHAPTER 35: End   
  


2 Months Later   
  


"You ready for this?" Jeff questioned cautiously.   
Sighing, Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I have to do this." Squeezing his hand, Nicole turned and walked into the courtroom.   
Taking a deep breath, Jeff followed her in.   
  


*~*~*~*~*   
  


"Ok, Miss Riley, can you please explain what happened the day you were raped?" The lawyer questioned, not noticing how Nicole winced at the mention of rape.   
  


"Ok... well..." Nicole started, taking a deep breath. She glanced over at Jeff, who offered her a smile. She forced a smile back and turned her attention back to the lawyer. "Well, Jeff and everyone decided to go shopping. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I said no. So, after they left, I took a shower. I was about done when I heard a noise. I went downstairs and I saw... Ryan."   
  


"You saw his face?"   
  


"Well.. no." Nicole admitted. "He was wearing a mask."   
  


"So, how do you know it was Mr. Williams?"   
  


"He admitted it to me. After." Nicole explained. The lawyer nodded and waited for her to continue.   
  


"Well, I saw him in the mask and I asked why he was there. He said he was there for me." Taking another deep breath, Nicole wiped away a tear before it fell down her face. "I ran away... he chased me. I ran into my room and shut the door."   
  


"Okay." The lawyer said with a nod.   
  


"He had an axe... he... he..." Nicole took another deep breath, trying to stop her stammering. "He used the axe to get in the room. I was going to jump out the window, but I couldn't."   
  


"Why not?"   
  


"I was scared." She admitted. "He got in the room and grabbed me. He... he pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He held my hands over my head so I couldn't move. He smacked me and told me to shut up. Then... he raped me." Nicole finished, tears now streaming down her face. She saw the worry on Jeff's face, then she looked over and saw Ryan.   
He was watching her intently, a look of worry on his face as well. Nicole wasn't sure if he was worried about her or if he was worried that he might lose the case.   
  


"Thank you Miss Riley." The lawyer said with a nod.   
Wiping her eyes, Nicole stood and walked back to her table.   
  


"Are you okay?" Jeff questioned, his green eyes full of worry.   
  


"I think so." Nicole replied with a small smile.   
  


*~*~*~*~*   
  


2 Days Later   
"How do you find the defendant?" The judge questioned, looking at the jury. A juror handed the cop in the room a piece of paper. The cop walked to the judge and handed him the paper.   
The judge quickly read the paper and looked at Ryan, then Nicole. "All rise." He ordered.   
Everyone stood up and awaited the judge's answer. Nicole reached over and grabbed Jeff's hand, squeezing it tightly.   
  


"Okay, in the case of Ryan Williams vs. Nicole Riley, the defendant, Ryan Williams is found... guilty of rape and assault."   
Nicole stood in shock, not sure if she had heard him right. She was shook back to reality by Jeff, who quickly pulled her into a hug.   
Nicole just smiled. Her smile faded when she turned around and saw Ryan, being led out of the courtroom in handcuffs. He turned around and met Nicole's eyes, his own eyes full of regret.   
Nicole felt the tears sting at her eyes again. She quickly looked away, feeling bad.   
  


"Babygirl, you okay?"   
  


Glancing back up, Nicole nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am." She replied, kissing him softly on the lips. "Jeff... I love you."   
  


"I love you too babygirl." Jeff replied with a smile.   
  


*~*~*~*~*   
  


2 Months Later   
  


"Merry Christmas!"   
  


Nicole looked up and smiled at Chris. "Merry Christmas to you too." She replied, still grinning. Standing up, she walked into Chris's open arms, letting him hug her tightly.   
  


"Excuse me!" The two turned around to find Jeff, his face full of mock anger. "Get your hands off her!"   
  


Laughing, Chris backed away. "Fine man, just trying to be friendly."   
  


"Well that's too friendly." Jeff replied, hugging Nicole.   
Shaking his head, Chris just walked away.   
  


"So, are you having fun?" Jeff questioned, wrapping his arms around Nicole tighter.   
Nodding, Nicole glanced around at her friends. Jay and Chris were laughing and talking, Matt and Amy were kissing on the couch, Shannon was sitting with Crystal, and Shane was on the phone, a big grin on his face. "Better than I have been in a while." She replied. Turning away from Jeff again, Nicole looked over to the doorway, where Adam and Britney were standing under the mistletoe. Grinning, Nicole watched as Adam leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Britney's.   
  


Jeff noticed Nicole looking away and turned to see where she was looking. He smiled as he noticed Adam and Britney kissing, happy that they had finally gotten together. Turning back to Nicole, his expression turned serious again. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
  


"Yes, I mean we're all here together, happy. Ryan's in jail and he will be for a while. Things are good." Nicole replied, still smiling.   
  


Nodding, Jeff grabbed her hand and walked over to the Christmas tree. He watched as Nicole's expression turned to one of confusion. He just grinned as he reached up to grabbed a box off a branch on the tree. He handed it to Nicole, smiling softly.   
  


Nicole gave him a questioning look, then started to open the box. She gasped as she open the box and found a diamond ring.   
  


Still grinning, Jeff got down on one knee, watching as Nicole gasped again. "Babygirl, I've loved you since we were kids, you're everything to me. Will you marry me?" 

Nicole's eyes widened in shock... then she broke into a grin. "Yes!" She yelled. 

Everyone in the room laughed as Jeff stood up and pulled Nicole into a hug, then kissed her deeply. 

"I love you Jeff." Nicole said quietly, admiring the ring on her finger.   
  


"I love you too, babygirl."   
  


THE END!   
  


A/N: All done! Wow, 35 Chapters is a lot for me. LOL Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed, it means sooo much to me! Thanks to Brit for helping me with ideas, thanks to Alex and Iccess America and Becky and everyone else who reviewed! I was thinking about a sequel, but I dont think I need one. Well, review and tell me what you think. Thanks again to everyone!!! :)Nicole***

OTHER A/N (LOL, Britney's note): Go Britney! LOL, since Nicole's computer is *still* broken, I took it upon myself to upload the chapter for her.  Aren't I a good friend? LOL, shameless plug, I'm done.  Everyone clap for Nickie and her great story!


End file.
